Angel Without Wings
by flaM1nGo
Summary: Change has never been a cup of tea for Mandyline. Seth and Mandy have been joined at the hips for as long as they could remember but one tragedy sends Mandy's world crashing down and seperates the two best friends apart. But now, she's back.
1. Prologue: Changes

**Ahh! FINALLY! It's up. Yay :D ****Well, here's the story that I promised you guys. Hope you guys like the first bit of it *fingers crossed***

**Thank you to the one and only JellyBeane for editing my story :P**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Twilight. **

**

* * *

**

**Change is not to be a friend, but something to fear.**

I'm not big on change. In fact, I hate it.

I hate how one day, everything is perfect and the next, it all just comes crashing down - all rubble and dust, never going to be the same no matter how much you try to glue it back together.

I hate how you were customized by a routine that's never been broken in years, but suddenly stops when you miss it most.

Yes, I hate change. Up until 7 years ago, my life was close to perfect.

I remember mum use to always tell me: "You're either a potato, an egg, or a coffee bean." Meaning, change takes a toll on you. A potato is rock hard and solid, but if you put it in boiling water, it's soft and fragile. An egg is delicate and easily broken, but in boiling water, it's tough and strong. A coffee bean adapts to boiling water and becomes liquid.

Potato, egg, or coffee bean.

I remember I loved ballet. When I was five, I was determined to fly.

"_Mandy! Don't do it! This is stupid!" _

_I looked out across the horizon, flock of birds' flying- tempting me to join them. I ignored my best friend from down below, begging me to stop. _

_His chocolate eyes were pleading me to stop and come back down. _

_I smirked. Poor naive, Seth. _

_I was currently on top of a tree, my pink fairy wings strapped securely on my back. Today was the day I'll fly. _

"_Mandy, please! You're going to hurt yourself!" _

_I ignored his pleads and chants, focused on my balance and up at the sky. I spread my arms next to me, ready to fly. I started flapping them, bending my knees. _

_I looked below and saw Seth with two of his front teeth missing, looking anxiously up at me. _

"_Ready, Seth? I'm going to fly!" I yelled below. _

_Seth shook his head, worry outlining his face. _

_I bent my knees again and took off. I jumped of my branch feeling the cold wind push against me, making my hair whip all over my face. _

I remember the wind enveloping me into a cold hug, feeling like gravity had no chance with me. I remember the rush of adrenaline flow though me, making me smile.

_I was finally flying!_

_But, that was short lived. Gravity was not my friend. _

_After I jumped off, I heard the whoosh of the wind and Seth's gasp and a thud!_

Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I broke my left wrist.

After weeks of hearing Seth's taunts and _I-told-you-so's_, I found out about ballet.

I remember watching the ballerinas dance ever so gracefully across the stage, focused and synchronised. But that wasn't what caught my attention. What caught my attention was the fact that they can leap really high. So high, it was like they were flying.

After months of begging mum and dad, they caved in and enrolled me in the local ballet school.

I absolutely loved it. Closest thing I could get to flying.

So you could tell why I was so mad and fought with my mum when she said she couldn't make it to my ballet recital.

I was now 10 years old, throwing a tantrum and slamming doors because mum couldn't make it to my dance because she had work.

"_Mum! This is SO unfair!" _

"_Mandyline please, I'll try to make it, but my boss really needs me," Mum begged from the other side of the door._

"_I worked all year for this!" I yelled back. _

"_I know, sweetie. And I really am sorry..." _

I was so mad that night, I didn't come out my room, didn't even bother to say goodnight to mum.

But then, I got a phone call from mum saying she could make it after all. I was still a bit angry at her, but was at least happy that she could watch me.

When the show finally started, I was fuming again. The seat that reserved for my mum was still empty. I remember the hot streaks of tears running down my face. She promised she'd be here, but she never came. She said she _could_ make it!

I remember being so angry, I didn't dance. Instead I ran.

I ran to Seth's house that day, crying and red faced. I remember running into his arms, and him stroking my back making excuses for my mum.

"Maybe she was running late..."

"Mandy, you're overreacting..."

"Maybe something came up at the last minute..."

Excuses, excuses.

It was when Sue (Seth's mum) let me stay over that night (I didn't want to face my mum), that she got the phone call.

"_Mandy?" Sue knocked on Seth's door before entering. _

_Seth and I were all tucked into bed after our share of hot chocolate. _

_I immediately sat up, looking up to Sue's face. She was crying. _

_She knelt next to me and hugged me. _

"_Mum? What's wrong?" Seth asked with concern. _

_Sue pulled me in front of her, and stroked my cheek. Her tears were running down her face fast. _

"_Mandy... It's your mum," She sobbed._

_I tilted my head to the side. Did mum want me home?_

"_What?" I asked, panicking. _

"_She... had..." She started crying again, shaking her head._

"_She had what?" Seth and I asked. My heart increased dramatically. She was starting to scare me._

"_...an accident," Sue finished quietly. _

_It took me a minute to process this. _

"_Accident?" I asked. I pulled away from Sue's grip. "What kind of accident?" _

"_Car accident..." Sue looked up at me and brushed away a few tears that I didn't realise had escaped. _

"_Mandy, I'm so sorry. She didn't make it." _

_With those few words, I bolted. _

I remember running to the house to find it dark and empty. I remember yelling for my mother and saying that I was sorry for being so mad. I remember curling myself to a ball and crying on her bed, smelling the last of my mum's scent that was still lingering on the sheets.

I remember thinking, this was my entire fault.

If I didn't tell my mum to go to my recital, she wouldn't have died. If I didn't start ballet, this would've never happened.

I remember dad not looking at me the same anymore. I remember hearing his sobs between the walls when he thought I was sleeping. I remember him getting fired because he wasn't focused enough on the job.

But most of all, I remember being angry with mum. I didn't even have a chance to say goodbye or "I love you." Suddenly, the thought of ballet recitals and thinking I could fly were useless.

Yes, I hated change. I quit ballet because it was too painful. Every time I danced, images of my mum and I fighting replays in my head right after the words of "These were your last moments together."

I hated how I was a stubborn child. I didn't want to spend my last days with mum fighting.

After mum died, all I received from people was sympathy. Everywhere I looked was the same face plastered on everyone's features.

The only person that I could count on was Seth. He was there when I started throwing things everywhere saying this was my entire fault. He stayed when I told him to leave; he stayed when I didn't talk to anyone. He was there when I cried myself to sleep and most of all; he was there when I left La Push.

Dad couldn't cope, I hated the sympathies, and mum was gone – never coming back.

So we left.

I guess you can say I was a potato. I was strong and solid, but after mum died, I was weak and fragile.

Dad moved us to sunny California. He threw himself at work, never mentioning my mum over the dinner table and I was lucky if I saw him once a day. Most of the time, I was home alone.

I got moved to a new school and made a couple of friends. At first, it was hard but I got over it. People kept asking questions as to why I moved, but I always answered them with "Dad moved his work." I never mentioned mum's death.

Seth and I stayed in touch for years. He helped me through those hard times over the computer screen. It wasn't until I adapted to my new home that we wrote to each other less and less.

It wasn't until Seth's dad passed away that Seth completely stopped talking to me. I was lucky if I got one sentence from him! I hope he was doing okay. Losing a parent was not easy.

After 7 years of not mentioning La Push or mum, you could tell how surprised I was when dad mentioned it over the dinner table one night.

"Mandyline, we need to talk," He said sternly.

I put my fork down and immediately racked through my brain for reckless things I did in the last week that he didn't approve of. I came up with nothing. I was an all round goody-two-shoes.

"Whatever I'm in trouble for, I didn't do it," I said, putting my arms up in surrender.

Dad chuckled. Phew!

"No it's not that," Dad said as he got up to wash the dishes.

"What is it dad?" I asked as he turned his back to me. "I'm 17, I can handle it..." I added half jokingly.

Dad sighed and turned to face me. Dad was still wearing his business suit – tie and all, his hazel eyes glancing at me. I have the same eyes as dad, but I look more like my mum.

"Mandyline..." He started.

"Dad seriously," I said. He was obviously stalling. "You know how much I hate it when people say _'we need to talk.'_ So, spit it out!"

**I was met by silence. And then...**

"We're moving back to La Push," Dad finally said.

Sometimes, change is a good thing.

* * *

**...And that was the first bit of the story. Hope I didn't disappoint anyone. **

**Review and tell me what you think. Good, bad... between? **


	2. Running Away From Memories

***sigh* Ah, Fridays. Gotta love em'. **

**Thank you all who have reviewed. Go check your mailboxes. I have sent each one of you a hot werewolf of your own ;) *shuffles eyes from side-to-side* **

**Diclaimer: Do not own Twilight but I do however, own Mandyline. **

**Appreciation goes to JellyBeane ;D **

* * *

_Nothing fixes a thing so intensely in the memory as the wish to forget it. ~Michel de Montaigne_**  
**

**Mandyline**

I sighed and looked at the million of droplets that rolled one by one down my window. Each droplet merging into one as it collides with another. I found it amusing as it reminded me of _Pacman._

"Were nearly there, Mandy," Dad assured me from the driver's seat. My dad and I sat in the car, as we drove to our new house. We drove our way to La Push, a small reservation that sits under a cloud of constant rain. Of course when we got off of the plane it was pouring and cold. Despite the fact that I had adapted to the California heat, I missed this place. I missed the smell of rain.

I didn't tell Seth I was moving back. I found it no point, as he hardly checked his email nowadays. Besides, I was going to go invade the Clearwater's and give them a surprise visit and give Seth a piece of my mind.

_But what if he moved to a different house?_ I thought. He would've told me, right?

I was one to talk. I'm moving and I haven't told him! I scowled and shook that thought out of my head.

I grunted in response.

I looked out of the window. We were indeed nearly there. I started to recognise the place- the familiar structures of little stores and houses we drove by, the greenery painted everywhere and the memories they held.

As I was looking out my window at the blur of green, new colours added into my vision. Colours of sandy yellow, caramel, chocolate brown and midnight black streaked passed me. As quick as they appeared, it disappeared just like that.

Well, that was strange. Maybe it was animal? A yellow, brown-ish, black animal? Or maybe I WAS imagining it...

Dad rounded up a corner and stopped on a driveway in front a house with a For Sale sign with the words SOLD marked on top.

"Home, sweet, home," Dad chimed.

The rain had ceased as I got out of the car to inspect my new house. It was pretty small for a two story house but still cosy, with red poppies lined up along the window sill and a willow tree standing tall out front. It had a white picket fence just like my previous house and had a red door that seemed to stand out from the white siding.

I helped dad with the luggage and the boxes as we entered through the door. In the house, it was equally small but very simple. The first thing I saw was a small set of stairs that led up to the second story, and to the left was the living room with big open windows that made it look bigger than it actually is and a kitchen with yellow lined cabinets. Upstairs was the bathroom with only two bedrooms.

"Pick a room, sweetheart," Dad said giving me hand. "I'll get the rest of the boxes."

"Okay," I said, darting up the stairs. One of the best things about moving was starting over.

Starting with my room.

I made my way to the first room I found. It was pretty big but outside, it had the scenery of the backyard.

I frowned. I do not want to see that every morning.

I made my way to the other room. It was smaller with a wardrobe lined up near the window and a lone mirror on the wall. I looked outside - scenery was perfect. Down below my window was a lonely road with a couple of houses lined up together, and behind was First Beach.

I smiled. Seeing the sun rise every morning will certainly get me out of bed.

I heard someone clear his throat.

I turned to see dad with a smirk on his face and a handful of boxes. "You like it?" Dad asked.

I nodded eagerly. "I want this room!"

Dad chuckled as he put the boxes down. "It's your's," he said as he walked out. "And your luggage is downstairs."

I unpacked my things and got settled in my new room. My room was a boring, plain white with wooden floorboards.

I tried to cover up the white-ness with my posters and pictures I had of my friends back home. I filled up the wardrobe and the chest of drawers I had brought along with me. Dad soon helped me set up my bed and plugged in my computer.

After we finished with our rooms and the living room downstairs, I asked if I could go out and explore. He said it was alright, and not to stay out too late.

I grabbed my shoes and headed out. It had stopped raining but the sky was still a life-less grey covered with clouds.

I looked around my quiet street. It had white houses that were similar to mine, lined up one by one neatly next to each other, with a green lawn out front. The greenery here was _so_ green, it was like it was cut from a movie.

I found my feet taking me to places I used to go to with mum.

My feet took me to the ice cream store by the corner while my mind played flashbacks of my mum and me sitting by the counter eating our double chocolate swirls after school. My feet then took me to the library where I had begged mum to borrow books for me and the park where mum used to push me on the swings. Lastly, much to my dislike, my feet took me outside my old, local ballet school.

Memories flooded back of what it felt like to dance - the feeling of freedom and bliss... all to just come crushing down. Tears threatened to fall as my mind foolishly played back the way I talked to my mum, the last hateful thought I thought about her while we were fighting.

Suddenly, I couldn't take it anymore. The tears burst through as I ran. I ran blindly through the streets of La Push earning stares from curious strangers. They probably thought I was some crazed hormonal teenager.

Like I cared. I've had enough experience with receiving stares and looks, it doesn't bother me anymore. They can look as much as they want.

I ran till my legs were on fire and my lungs were about to explode. But, I pushed through the pain as my mind remained in the regretful days with mum.

I didn't know why I ran. Maybe I was trying to run away from the ballet studio or the painful memories I had of mum or the feeling of guilt and regret...

Either way, my legs finally gave out on the outskirts of the La Push woods. My legs buckled under me as I fell on my knees, gasping for air feeling dizzy and light headed.

I missed mum and I regret everything I said that hurt her. If I could go back in time, I wouldn't have made a scene when she said she couldn't make it. I would have brushed it off and said "It's okay, mum. There's always next year. _And the year after that and the year after that..._"

After I filled my lungs with enough air and collected my head, I looked around in the woods. This was the famous woods. It was known for the wolves that inhabited this place. I heard endless stories and legends about the wolves.

Surely, it was safe to go. After all, they were just made up stories.

I was still shaky and my face felt puffy and my breath came out ragged but I was doing fine. I needed a place where I can go to think- to clear my head.

The woods felt eerie and it was still damp from the rain but I didn't mind much. I tripped over hidden roots and managed to scrape my knee on a rock. I jumped when a bird flew ahead of me, screeching. I kept walking on the trial, brushing leaves and branches out of my way.

I then found a good, stable tree and started to climb it. I know I said that I gave up on all things that had to do with flying, but climbing a tree to think had nothing to do with flying. Except for the fact that it's up high...

**Seth P.O.V.**

Nothing ever happens in this small town.

Well, apart from the half naked men walking around with a body temperature of 108 and turning to a fur ball when you make them angry, that is.

But that's just it. Yeah, we fight every leech that comes to the reservation, but ever since the incident with the Cullen's and the Volturi happened, fewer leeches are coming. And even if they did come, it was an easy battle since more werewolves have phased due to the vampire gathering two years ago.

Pfft, not like any fighting had actually gone down. Yeah, we were all disappointed too.

Guess, word got around that shape shifters have joined up with a clan of vampires on the northern peninsula, since only the suicidal or the bravest (or the _stupidest _whichever way you look at it) vampire dared to step in the reservation.

Nowadays, the patrol seems to be a bludge. We would run around the borders of La Push once and if we get no whiff of any stench of a leech, we'd usually just hang around and wait till the next shift starts.

"Seeetthhh."

Ugh, kill me now. I closed my eyes tightly.

"Seeettthhhh."

I cringed, wanting to punch my sister on the face. I furrowed deeper in my bed, putting the blanket over my head.

"Seeeeettthhhhhh," Leah continued in her sickly, sweetened voice. She knew I hated getting up.

"Sethhhyyyy,"

That was the last straw.

"DAMN IT, LEAH! Can't a guy get some sleep, in PEACE?" I yelled as I threw my blanket away from me and gave her the best glare I could master. I started to shake.

Leah just pisses me off.

Leah smiled; satisfied she accomplished what she did. Annoy me. She crossed her arms over and smirked.

"Sam wants you. You're turn to patrol," She said simply and left.

I sighed. There goes my plan of catching an afternoon nap.

I jumped out of my window and phased. It only took me a second – I trembled as fire spread over my body sending tight spasms along my arms and legs. The heat washed over me as I turned to something else.

As I set my heavy paws on the ground, I heard booming laughter from Paul as Jared was getting himself out of a hole. Sam snarled at Paul.

_What'd I miss?_ I thought as Jared shook his body to get some leaves that got stuck on his fur.

_Get this, man. I dug a whole deep enough and Jared fell in! _Paul hooted with another round of laughter.

Jared snarled in his direction as I laughed along with Paul.

_I wouldn't have fallen in if YOU didn't push me in the FIRST PLACE! _Jared yelled.

_Yeah, well... you were taking too long to fall in. I thought I would give you a helping hand by pushing you in myself. _

Sam growled._ Enough. We need to patrol! _

Stupid alpha. It wasn't like we were going to catch anything today. I then instantly regretted saying those words as soon as I thought of them out loud.

Sam growled in my direction while Paul barked a laugh. Crap, I forgot about the whole hear-each-other's-thoughts thing.

_Sorry boss,_ I thought. Sam just sighed.

The sun was beginning to die down after hours of running around the west wing of the res. After rolling our eyes at Paul who decided it'd be cool to "mark his own territory" and laughing at Jared who stepped in "Paul's territory" and ended up in the river after Paul charged him, we decided to head back.

But it was then, that the wind changed. I smelt something sweet. And it wasn't _vampire_ sickly sweet, it was a... _nice_ sweet. In fact, it smelled like strawberries and peaches.

I sniffed the air, trailing the scent and broke into a run leaving the guys stunned.

I needed to get to the source of the smell – why? I have no idea. I just _know_ I needed to get to it. The desire controlled me as I ran at the direction my nose led.

They eventually caught up to me. I put my nose on the ground, sniffing every tree and trail.

_Seth, you alright? _Sam thought in concern.

_Do you smell bloodsuckers? _Paul growled.

_I don't smell any, _Jared sniffed.

I ignored them. This scent was over empowering. I instantly felt this tug. I don't know what was happening to me, it was like my feet had a mind of their own.

I knew I was coming closer because the smell was getting stronger. The sweet, strawberry smell...

Just then, this _angel_ fell from the sky –_literally_- and landed in front of me.

I stood frozen. Holy-

She was beautiful. In fact, beautiful doesn't even cut it. She was gorgeous, stunning. Right then, my heart stopped and when I looked her in the eyes it started back up again. It was like I was reborn and the only reason for living was _her._ Those eyes, those hazel eyes, stared back at me and I instantly felt whole. I didn't care where I was or who I was; as long as I had her I was complete.

She's mine. My angel.

**Mandyline P.O.V.**

Holy mother of wolves.

My scream got caught on my throat and my hands instinctively flew up to my neck where the necklace I wore clung around my neck – a necklace that Seth gave me right before I left. I have never taken it off since.

I clutched on to it, my heart exhilarated. I didn't want to lose it.

Geez, I didn't even _hear_ them.

There, standing in front of me, literally 5 ft. away, was a wolf. And not just any wolf, but a big, horse- sized..._wolves._ Yes, wolves - p_lural._ There must be at least 4 of them.

There was a charcoal black one, chocolate brown, caramel and a much smaller one with sandy fur. The one with sandy fur did not move at all. It looked like it was frozen shock in its place, chocolate, mesmerising eyes fixed on mine.

For some reason, for some strange – _unknown-_ inhuman reason, I was not scared. In fact, I felt... safe.

I know, I was crazy.

A horse-sized wolf was looking at me, 5 ft. away, most likely to be carnivorous and had great big teeth to eat me with and swallow my body whole and had great sharp claws for ripping me to shreds... and I felt _safe._

Maybe it was the elders in the back of my head telling me that these wolves "_mean no harm" _and are sacred and are forbidden to kill them. They claim they are _friendly_ but that was easy for them to say!

They weren't standing face-to-face with gigantic, mammoth-sized wolves!

The chocolate brown and caramel one looked at the sandy one and left. It ran right passed me, so fast it was like a line of brown as I stood frozen. The black and sandy one stood ground.

After I picked up my jaw off from the ground, I hastily lifted my arms up in surrender while I kept an eye on the wolves. I was scared that if I took my eyes off them, they would lunge for me.

I took a step back and tripped over a stick. I fell on the ground, stunned, as the impact knocked the air out of me.

The sandy wolf whimpered and made an attempt to come towards me but the black one stood in front of it. It was like they were talking.

The sandy one lowered its head, and had its tail between its leg, whimpering.

Geez, why don't they eat me already? I'm already on the ground! All they have to do is serve me on a silver platter.

"Mandy!" someone familiar bellowed.

I whipped my head around. DAD! I was saved! I get to live to see another day!

I turned back around and saw the wolves distracted by the sound. I got the lousy stick that tripped me and got up.

I waved the stick in front of me.

"Here boy!" I said, pathetically. The wolves turned their attention back to me.

"FETCH!" I threw the stick on the opposite direction and bolted. I ran as fast as I could, dodging trees and roots until I ran into something... or someone.

I screamed.

"Mandyline!" Dad exclaimed, grabbing me by the shoulders. "Where were you?"

I waited for a minute until I could restart my heart. "I was out walking. I thought I told you..."

"Out in the woods? What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't..."

Dad and I walked home and with a last look behind, I saw the sandy wolf for the last time looking at me with his big puppy eyes, whining. I then heard a howl in the distant and the sandy wolf took off.

"Hear that? They're wolves. Have you ever heard of the legends, Mandy?" Dad started.

Oh, boy. Here we go again...

That night, I dreamt of wolves.

* * *

**Dun, dun, dunnnnnnn! ****Seth imprinted :O Oh, and for those people who didn't get it - Mandy climbed up a tree to clear her head, but it was getting late and jumped down and that's when she found herself infront of wolves. **

**The next chapter is when they meet... again...officially...for the first time...in seven years! :O**

**Probably not the best chapter since it was pretty short. But I betcha you've never read of an imprint story where they meet like that :) MUAHAHAHAHA!**

***clears throat* I'll try to make the next one longer.**

**Review and tell me what you think :D**


	3. Go On Your Knees & Beg for Forgiveness

**Stepehanie Meyers REALLY needs to stop writing books about vampires and write books about the werewolves and their imprints...**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Twilight. **

**Appreciation goes to JellyBeane & to those have reviewed ^^**

_

* * *

_

**Get on your knees and beg for forgiveness. **

_It takes a strong person to say sorry, and an ever stronger person to forgive._

**Mandyline**

**From Heather sent 9:45am yesterday.**

_Mandy! Write to me as soon as you've moved in. I miss you already._

_-Heather xox _

**From Heather sent 10:33am yesterday.**

_Mandy, I'm bored. Need to talk to you ASAP! _

**From Kelsi sent 10:25am yesterday.**

_Hey Mandy,_

_I thought I should check on you. How's it going? How's La Push? Has it changed or still the same as you remembered? Miss you heaps – Kelsi xxx_

**From Heather sent 11:01am yesterday.**

_Are there any hot boys there? If so and you don't find any attractive, send them my way will you ;) ?_

**From Heather 12:58 am yesterday.**

_MANDYLINE LOUISIA HAIDA! YOU WRITE BACK TO ME THIS INSTANT! _

I smiled as I read through my emails my friends had sent me. I'm sure going to miss them. Heather was the girly, out-going, boy-crazed one out of us three, while Kelsi was the rational, responsible one. Ah, how they balance each other out.

I scanned through my inbox; fingers crossed as I hoped that Seth came to his senses and wrote to me.

Heather, Heather _more Heather_, Kelsi, Heather...

Nothing.

I let out a dramatic sigh as I slumped back onto my chair.

I started hitting my head on the table top. Stupid, _thump_- stupid, _thump- _Seth. How hard was it to check your email once in a while?

For the first three years we always talked over the internet and suddenly it somehow deflated. Like our friendship was just one big bubble and someone just came along with a pin and popped it.

Pop!

"Uh... Mandy? You okay?" Dad asked as he poked his head in my room.

"Oh yeah! Never been better!" I said sarcastically.

Dad knitted his eyebrows together with concern. "Why don't you go out for a while?"

"I don't wanna," I grumbled, blowing a piece of hair out of my face as I unwillingly lift my head to face my dad.

"I hear the weather's great today...?" Dad said, sounding hopeful.

"And...?"

"Why don't you visit Seth, huh? You guys use to be joined at the hip!"

"Yeah, _use to..._"

"Do you know if he still lives here?"

"Dad," I said, giving him a pointed look. "I haven't talked to him for four years!"

Dad sighed, defeated and shuffled his feet by the door frame uncomfortably. He probably felt that separating the two of us was his fault. Mom and Seth's Mom had been great friends over the years I'd known them.

Dad wasn't one for talks. We had Mom for that -which is one of the many reasons as to why I tend to bottle things up.

I know keeping your thoughts and feelings in a bottle are really bad for you. I know one day that that bottle will be filled up to the rim; you wouldn't be able to put the lid back on. And even if you manage to do so, it'll just explode.

KA BOOM!

After a minute of silence he finally said: "Fine, well I'm going out to catch up with my old friends." He clapped his hands together and walked out. "I'll leave the spare key out for you in case you change your mind," he called out before him.

I laid my head back down on the table as I listened to the floor boards creak under dad's footsteps as he walked around the house, gathering his things. I soon heard the door close and his car coming to life. Soon enough, I heard the tires screech down our road.

Then, silence. All that was heard was the clock ticking and the computer hovering above me.

I started to tap my fingers on the table.

_Tap, tap, tap._

Well, this is fun...

After a minute of thinking, I let out an exasperated sigh and gave in. _Guess I'm meeting my dear old friend today_, I thought sarcastically.

I grabbed my red converse and zipped my hoodie up. Grabbing the spare keys, I made my way out to Seth's house feeling queasy at the thought of him moving houses. I do not want to spend the rest of my day looking for Seth's new house.

Since dad took the car, I had no choice but to walk there. Nothing much has changed, so I knew the direction like I was just at their house yesterday.

As I made my way to his house, I started feeling nervous. What if he's changed? What if he's not the same guy I use to know? Was that the reason why he wouldn't answer any of my emails? What if _I_ changed and he doesn't like me anymore?

All these thoughts bounced around my head like an out of control bouncy ball. Each bounce, another _what if _question pops. Each step I took to his house, the knot in my stomach got bigger and the thoughts in my head got worse.

What if his dad's death took a toll on him?

On the last thought, I was on the Clearwater's front porch, my hand forming a fist as I knocked on the door.

_Get a grip on yourself_, I told myself.

As I waited for an answer, heart sped up and the butterflies in my stomach fluttered more hysterically.

I listened carefully as no answer came to my knocks. I heard loud laughter from the inside and chattering. There seem to be more than one person in the house.

I looked at the door and saw that someone left it open.

To go in...or not to go in? Decisions, decisions.

After battling my pros and cons out- (Pros being of which I get to see Seth again. Cons being of which I walk in and to find out I've got the wrong house) I decided to go with my instinct.

I hastily pushed the door open. "Seth?" I called out. "Sue? Leah?"

The chattering stopped and the house went quite. I suddenly felt like I was trying to rob the house.

The knot in my stomach immediately inflated to the size of a watermelon as the silence filled the air.

I took a hesitant step towards the living room. It was the same as I remembered it. A loveseat overflowing with cushions, small coffee table, and a small TV. I smiled as I remember the times Seth and I lounged in front of the TV.

I also remembered those homemade brownies Sue use to make us after school. The sweet, chocolate goodness...

My mind was still up in lala land and I didn't realise my feet had taken me to the kitchen. My gaze went into focus as my jaw dropped.

Holy mother-

There, standing in front of me were boys. Or men. They were half naked, wearing only cut offs. They were huge and muscular and my god, I thought I had died and gone to heaven. They had perfect well defined abs, with dark cropped hair. If Heather was here, I'm pretty sure I would've needed a mop to clean up after her drool.

The kitchen was packed with only a table for 8 that stood in the far corner. It had white lined cabinets and a counter overflowing with food. The guys were lined up, probably waiting in line to get food as they stared at me with their half empty plates.

Then, one person spoke up and pointed at me. "Hey, isn't she the girl that-,"

He was interrupted by a loud smack across his head. "_Shut it_, Paul!"

The one Paul gave me a sheepish smile. I gulped.

When standing in a room full of strangers, I don't do well.

"Sorry, I-I-I think I got the wrong house...or something..." I turned to go but the crowd before me started talking all at once. My god, they were loud. I resisted the urge to cover my ears.

Among the voices was a woman. "What is with this racket?" An older woman was trying to push her way through the crowd. "Who has the wrong house?"

She was getting closer because her voice was becoming louder. As the crowd parted, a familiar figure with short black hair that sat past her shoulders looked back at me.

"Sue?" I asked.

The woman looked at me, confused. "Uh... yes?" She wiped her hands on her blue apron that clung around her waist.

I blinked. "You don't remember me?" Ouch.

Sue took a step closer as the crowd hushed. She looked at me intently for a minute, scrutinising my face.

Finally, a familiar spark lit up her face.

"MANDY!" She exclaimed, enveloping me into a tight bear hug.

I stood there with my arms awkwardly by my side.

"My good, golly gosh! Look at you! You're all grown up!" She said as she let me go and held me at an arm's length. "You look so much like your Mom. Beautiful..."

"Thanks, Sue," I said as I nervously tucked my hair behind my ear.

"Please, come in. Come in!" She ushered me in. "Where's your dad?"

"He's catching up with friends..."

"Oh." Sue pushed me near the guys. The guys had sat down at the table and started gorging down their food. I tried not to stare at how they just devoured their plates.

"Seth will be thrilled to have you around again!" Sue chimed. I nodded.

Oh, yes. _Thrilled._

"Where is that Seth?" Sue said looking around.

"He's gone out. Looking for... someone..." A boy said as he flicked his eyes to me.

Seth was looking for me? Wait, so he _knew_ I was here?

Anger bubbled up to the surface again.

"Oh," Sue said disappointed. "He'll be back."

Sue then fired questions at me. "When did you get here?" "How was the flight?" "Sleep well?"

I answered them one by one politely.

She then introduced me to the guys. The guys were supposedly Seth's friends.

The one that hit Paul over the head was Brady, next to him was a guy named Quil and Embry along with Collin and Jacob. They all looked identical. You'd think they were related – or brothers- that stepped out of a magazine that was filled with hot Quileute guys.

Sue pulled a chair out for me and told me to sit as she busied herself in the kitchen. I hastily sat down, as I eyed the food on their plates.

Embry saw me looking and asked, "You want some?" He picked up a chicken leg off his plate.

"No thanks. I-uh... already ate," Lies. Frankly, I wasn't hungry. I was still nervous about meeting Seth.

Embry shrugged. "You're loss."

"So, how long have you known Seth?" Paul asked with his mouth full.

Great table manners.

"Um, I'm not quite sure. We've known each other ever since we were in diapers," I answered.

Brady laughed. "You have no idea what popped up in my head when you said diapers and Seth in the same sentence."

I scowled. "Obviously! It's your head – no one could _possibly_ know. Unless, you're a mind reader or something..."

Brady fell quite and the group stiffened.

It was now Jacob's turn to scowl. "Guys..."

"ANYWAY!" Quil said, a little too cheerfully. "So what brings you here, Mandy?"

"Seth," I gulped. The knot in my stomach turned into the size of a bowling ball.

"Ah. So... how come I've never heard about you before?" Collin asked.

I gritted my teeth together. "What do you mean?" I asked, faking a smile.

"Well- Seth has never mentioned you before."

"...yeah, like _ever_," Brady commented.

Ever? Never, EVER? What. The. Hell? Back home, I wouldn't shut up about Seth! I never stopped talking about him, my friends thought we were secretly dating – or I had this massive crush on him. But, I always brushed it off thinking it would never happen.

It was _Seth_.

...and to come home to find out that he had never, _ever_ mentioned me to any of _his_ friends was like spitting into the wind and getting spat at right in the face.

UGH! When I see that boy...

"Um, guys..." Jacob said slowly as he eyed my knuckle. I looked down and realised it was clutching on to the edge of the table so hard, my knuckles were turning white.

I took a deep breath and tried to calm down. The guys looked at each other uncomfortably and decided to change the subject.

How _thoughtful_ of them.

They talked about a guy named Jared who was out with his girlfriend. As soon as the word girlfriend was mentioned, the guys started to take off one by one.

"Well, I should be getting home to Rachel," Paul said getting up. "Nice to meet you, Mandy."

Geez, how fast do these people eat?

"And as much as I would like to stay here and chat, I have a baby sitting duty to attend," Quil said as he ducked his way out the door. "See you later, Mandy!" he called over his shoulder.

I quietly said bye to him.

"And I'm gonna go see Nessie," Jacob announced. "Thanks for lunch Sue!" He turned to me. "I'm sure we'll see each other soon." He said winking at me.

I blinked at him. "Sure?"

That only left Collin and Brady. They were mumbling to themselves about girls controlling their lives. I assumed all the girls they went home to –except Quil and his baby sitting duty- were their girlfriends. I wasn't surprised that they have girlfriends. I imagined every girl on the planet would be tripping over themselves when these guys walked in.

Whoever their girlfriends are, they're one lucky ducky...

I quietly excused myself over at the table and made my way to Sue who was still cooking.

Sue stood by the oven, mixing contents over her pot, humming to herself.

She gave me an apologetic smile. "Excuse the boys."

I smiled in return, acting like it didn't bother me.

"How long you staying up here?" Sue asked, diligently.

"Awhile," I answered, picking up a knife and started chopping.

"Oh?"

I smiled up at her. "I'm moving back here."

Sue's face lit up.

"Ayeee! Seth will be happy to hear that," Brady called out.

"What school you goin' to?" Collin asked.

"La Push High. What else?" I rolled my eyes. This reservation is so small it only consists of one high school.

Just then, the back door opens. "Oh, great," Brady muttered under his breath.

A girl with black shorts and a tank top walked in bare footed. Her hair was raven black. It was cut short and sat behind her ears and the clothes she wore were dirty like she had been rolling in dirt. By her ankles was a tethered cord.

"Shut it, Brady!" She growled in the direction of Brady. Brady held his arms up in surrender.

"Leah!" Sue scowled. Leah?

Leah rolled her eyes in return, hardly bothered.

My gosh, she's changed. The last time I saw her, she was very sweet and loved to bake cupcakes. That Leah would never hurt a fly. Now, she looked like she could take down a whole army with one hand. This Leah looked big and definitely not one to mess with.

Her piercing glare landed at me and I shrunk back. She scares me.

"Who are you?" She said, picking up an apple.

"M-M-Mandy," I stuttered, lowering my gaze. She intimidated me.

She 'hmph'ed and left.

Sue gave me another apologetic smile.

"She's still not angry that I broke her doll house is she?" I asked, quietly as I thought back nine years ago.

Collin and Brady laughed. "Leah? Doll house?" Brady gasped out.

"I'd like to see that," Collin laughed.

Was it really that hard to imagine?

I replayed Leah's piercing glare. Yes, yes it was.

"Sorry about her. She's got it ...tough," Sue said.

I nodded not bothering to comment. I picked up the wooden spoon and helped Sue mix some of her ingredients.

"Seth will be so glad you're here," Sue said, changing the subject.

"How is he?" I asked, nonchalantly. All I want is answers as to why he didn't reply to me.

"Oh, he's been doing great!" _Great... _

"He's doing well at school and he's fitting in very well..." Sue continued.

He's doing _well..._ If he was doing _so_ well, why did he not have time to talk to his _best friend?_

"...he's made new friends that have practically turned to his brothers..." New friends. Great, I was replaced.

Sue continued to babble on about how perfect Seth has been - all smiles and rainbows. I replied with 'Mhm's' and 'Ahh's' in appropriate times but my mind was someplace else.

How dare he replace me! When we were seven, we made a promise that we would be best friends until the day we die. So that's the reason why he didn't reply. Cause' I have been _replaced!_

I thought of the word _replace_ like it was venom.

I started mixing the bowl with much more force than it needed. Sue looked at me curiously. Maybe she was concerned about me mixing too hard that it'll break her bowl. But, I didn't care. I was mad. I needed to vent the anger out, and if breaking a bowl will do, then breaking a bowl it is.

I thought about the many ways I could kill Seth once we made contact...

The back door opened once more and I hear a "Moommm?"

The voice was husky and deep.

"Seth, over here. I have a surprise for you," Sue called, smiling brightly – oblivious to my thoughts.

My head whipped up at the word 'Seth' and stopped mixing.

"Mom, I don't think surprises are going to do any good. I couldn't fi-," Seth stopped mid sentence as our eyes met.

Oh. My. God.

This was Seth? _My_ Seth?

He was certainly _not _how I remembered him. Seth had shot up significantly. His head nearly touched the ceiling. His hair was cropped short like the rest of his friends and he looked like he was in his 20's. His shoulders have definitely broadened; his features are more defined and sharpened. His mouth was hanging partly open, and he, like the rest of the guys, was only wearing a pair of cut-offs and was bare-chested.

The only thing that stayed the same was his chocolate eyes that were glued to mine.

What has Sue been feeding these people?

**Seth**

Sam cut my patrol short since I drove everyone insane with my thoughts about my angel.

I didn't know much about her. Except for that her name was Mandy. The name sounded familiar, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

I walked around the woods hoping that Mandy was back there. I trotted by the tree where she landed in front of me and smelt the air. Her scent from yesterday was still there, but other than that, nothing.

I phased back and walked around the streets of La Push. I got approving looks from teenage girls and glares from guys, but I didn't pay much attention. My mind was screaming for my girl, Mandy.

She was the only one that I wanted approving looks from.

I caught a scent of her here and there but they were a day old, from yesterday. I practically searched every place in La Push and came out empty handed.

After awhile, my stomach started to protest and I gave in, defeated.

I dragged my sorry ass home, feeling miserable. She's out there. She has to be!

I'm sure I didn't make her up because Paul, Jared, and Sam saw her too, and I could get traces of her scent around La Push. Unless, my mind was making me feel deluded.

I got home, entering through the back door. My stomach grumbled for me to pace faster but I didn't have it in me. Food was not appetizing when you don't know where the core of your existence is.

"Moommm!" I called out shutting the door.

"Seth, over here. I have a surprise for you!" Mom called out. Surprise. Of course mom would try to think of something to make me feel better, but I think this time, whatever she has planned won't cheer me up.

"Mom, I don't think surprises are going to do anything. I couldn't fi-," I stopped mid sentence as I couldn't believe my eyes.

Ladies and gentlemen, please give a big round of applause for mom.

Standing in the kitchen was my angel. It was like I was seeing her for the first time all over again. She looked as shocked as me as I hungrily took her in. The same hazel eyes stared at me. I fought the urge to sweep her up in a hug and kiss her.

But, I had to make sure her name was Mandy. I did not want to make a fool out of myself if I called her Mandy and that wasn't her name.

**Mandyline**

"What's your name?" Seth asked.

My mouth fell open as I couldn't believe my ears. He had completely erased me from his memories he didn't know what my name was! This boy had the nerve!

My hand itched for the knife.

"Are you serious?" I asked, glaring at him. He looked taken back but took a step forward.

Collin and Brady stopped what they were doing to see the action. Sue quietly turned around, acting oblivious. But I knew she was listening.

The house fell dead quite.

Seth nodded slowly, confused. "I'm Seth Clearwater. That's my mother Sue-," Seth introduced.

Is he _frikkin' _serious?

"I know who you are!" I spat back at him.

Seth shut his mouth while Sue cringed. Collin and Brady shot their eyebrows up.

I scoffed. "You're unbelievable..."

"I am?" He asked.

I picked up my wooden spoon and stalked over to him. Seth smiled down at me and relaxed his posture.

I got close to him that I was eye level with his chest.

His smiled widened. That smile was the last straw.

I lunged for him. "You're an idiot Seth Alexander Clearwater!" I yelled while I hit him as hard as I could with the wooden spoon. Seth stumbled back and tried to grab my hand, but I danced out of his way. I hit him again across the chest. I think I hit too hard because the spoon broke and left a red mark.

Sue gaped at us and quickly recovered saying she had to do the laundry, while Collin and Brady scrambled out the door with their plates.

"Whoa, whoa! What are you doing?" Seth asked, wide-eyed. He managed to get the broken spoon out of my hands.

We both stood there, breathless. Well, I was anyway. Seth continued to look at me like I have grown three heads.

"Maybe if you checked your email, you'd know!" I yelled. "Didn't I hurt you? You broke the SPOON for crying out loud!"

"Email?" I nodded. "What do my emails have to do with this?" He asked gesturing has hands to the wooden spoon.

I sighed, throwing my hands up in the air. I turned around away from him and fiddled with my necklace out of habit.

Breathe in, breathe out.

"Hey..." Seth said, reassuringly. He rested his hand on my shoulder and I resisted the urge to yelp back. His hands were scorching hot.

"Don't!" I whispered. Seth recoiled, hurt. "Don't touch me."

I turned back towards him and gave him the dirtiest glare I had.

Seth dropped his gaze like he was ashamed. He suddenly knitted his eyebrows together as he eyed my neck.

**Seth**

It was my necklace. I recognised that "S" anywhere. It was my all time favourite necklace. It was a silver serpent coiled in the shape of an "S" around a tethered cord.

My dad gave it to me.

I had been looking for it the other day but then I remembered I gave it to...

"_Seth, I'm scared!" Mandy wailed. _

_I scooped her up in my arms. Tonight was Mandy's last night. Tomorrow, she was moving to California. _

"_Mandy, you'll be fine!" I said reassuringly. _

_Mandy sniffed. "No, I won't. I don't have you!" I cringed. I would miss Mandy too, but I didn't say anything because she would feel bad and not let go of me. _

_I know Mandy too well. _

"_Mandy, look at me." She did what she was told and looked at me with her tear streaked face. _

_I took my necklace off and put it around her neck. "What's this?" she asked. _

"_It's my necklace. I may not be there with you, but I'll be here." I said, putting my hand on the necklace. "So, whenever you miss me, just look at the necklace and think about me." _

_Mandy started crying again. She hugged me around my neck. "Don't forget about me, okay Seth?" _

"_I won't. We promised to be best friends till life as we know it stopped existing, right?" _

_That got Mandy laughing a little. _

... Mandy.

**Mandyline**

"Mandy?" Seth blinked. "Mandyline Haida?"

"...and the boy has brains!" I shouted as I turned to leave. It was clear he didn't want me here.

I felt a blistering hand around my wrist pulling me to a stop.

"Mandy wait!" Seth begged.

"Why should I? I have been waiting for 4 years for you!" I whipped my head around him. Seth took a step back.

"Why didn't you write back?" I challenged him.

"I-,"

"What was so important you couldn't talk to ME?"

"It's-,"

"Tell me why I sat at home thinking something was wrong with you, because you couldn't get on a computer to write back to me!" Tears started to run down my face.

"Mandy-,"

"And to SIT THERE and listen to your mom saying that you were doing A-OKAY and you were PERFECTLY FINE!"

"Just listen-,"

"And to hear that I've been replaced..." I mourned quietly.

These were words that were bottled up inside me, waiting for four years to get elsewhere. It has been confined for so long, it finally exploded.

KA BOOM!

Seth furrowed his eyebrows. He took a step towards me and ignored my attempts to push him out of the way. He grabbed my arms and pulled me into his chest. He hugged me tightly as I tried to squirm out of his grip.

I gave up and cried into his arms like I use to - me breaking down into pieces and Seth being there to pick up after me.

"Mandy, I would never replace you," He said quietly into my hair.

I pushed out of his grip and this time, he let me.

I looked at him and he rested his hands on my shoulders. He actually looked sincere and like he meant it.

"Then why didn't you write back?" I demanded.

Seth took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Things came up..."

I scoffed.

"Mandy, I would've written back if I had the chance."

"Then, tell me why when you're dad passed away you _completely_ ignored me."

Seth cringed. "I didn't mean to! Please, just trust me! I've been... busy..."

"Busy? Oh, OH! Okay, I'm sorrrrrrrry! I'll just get out of your way now!" I snapped at him, my voice heavy with sarcasm.

I turned to go one last time, but only to be stopped by his grip once again.

"Mandyline, please..." He pleaded softly.

I looked at his face and had to look away. His face was devastating. It was like I just told him his puppy had died or Christmas was never coming again. His big brown eyes looked at me.

I scowled. No, he's pulling the oldest trick in the book! And, I was falling for it!

He slowly got down to his knees.

Oh, god. He grabbed my hands.

"I'm really, really, really, really, really, really, realllllllyyyyy sorry and if you can find it in your heart to forgive me, I'd like to make it up to you."

Well, well, well. Look who's on his knees begging for my forgiveness...

I bit my lip to stop a smile forming. I narrowed my eyes to slits and crossed my arms.

"Make it up to me..." I repeated. This should be fun.

"Yes, please Mandy. I'm on my knees!" he agonized.

Hmm...

"Well, you better get started then. You have a LOT of making up to do!"

* * *

**Big claps for Seth and Mandy's reunion :D *claps* **

**Hope you liked this chapter. **

**May not be the BEST chapter... Review? **

**Now, if you don't mind.. I hear my Math book calling :/ **

**Study. Yay -.-**


	4. New Beginnings

**Disclaimer: Do not own twilight. **

**Special thanks to JellyBeane and all my reviewers :D **

**Sorry for late update. School is really bringing me down, along with this crappy weather :|**

* * *

"_**Before beginning, prepare carefully."**_

I smirked as Seth's face lit up.

In one quick, swift movement, he scooped me up into a bone crushing hug, burying his face on my shoulder.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Seth rejoiced, spinning me around.

"Seth! Put me down!" I laughed as he gently put me down on my feet.

I looked up at him and in my mind, I saw the ten year old boy that I left behind, with big, brown eyes I've come to miss and those dimpled, freckled cheeks. "I missed you, Seth."

Seth eyes lit up and seemed to sparkle. He smiled so wide, I thought it was going to split his head into two. "I missed you too, Mandy."

I tackled him with another hug. "Let's never, ever separate _ever _again," I mumbled onto his shoulder.

"Never ever," he mumbled in my hair.

My best friend is back in my arms again, and I felt happier than I have in years. With him in my arms, I felt reassured, like I don't need to worry about a thing in the world. I rested my head on his shoulder and sighed happily.

I could get use to this.

After a minute of our little reunion, we hastily let go of each other and the atmosphere around us abruptly changed into something else.

I don't know if it was the way Seth looked at me, or how I had my arms around his neck; his arms snaked around my waist, caging me on his chest.

Seth looked back at me with so much love, from what I thought was from all those years we haven't seen or heard from each other. His intense gaze never left mine, like mine never left his, making goose bumps rise on my arms. The way he looked at me made my heart do triple jumps and butterflies in my stomach cause chaos.

I've realised I had never felt more conscious of Seth than now. I felt the heat of his skin burning comfortably against the palm of my hand and the beating of his heart in his chest. The way his hair fell past his eyes and the way his lips were curled by the corners. Seth and I were so close; I could see my reflection in his eyes, smiling beatifically. Seth and I were so close that if I leaned in-

"_Ahem_."

We both snapped back into reality and jerked back away from each other as I took in a leaning figure by the door, a basket full of clothes in her hands.

She wore a smirk as I felt my cheeks burn up.

Our moment –if you really could call it a moment- was cut short by Sue.

I blushed at the thought.

"Mandy, Seth," She said sternly although her eyes were playful. "Hope I wasn't interrupting anything..."

Seth and I looked back at each other and I immediately felt uncomfortable.

What the hell happened back there? I just got caught in a moment with Seth. But how? Why? He's my best friend! We can't- that's just-

Sue put the basket down on one of the chairs and walked over towards us pulling me out of my thoughts. "I'm so happy for the both of you!" Sue squeezed Seth's cheeks as Seth shyly swatted her hand away and she gave me a hug.

I chuckled nervously while Seth looked... embarrassed? He was looking at the floor like he wished the floor would open up and he'd fall in, biting his lip with his hands in his pocket.

Sue took a step back to take a look at us. She sighed. "You kids are growing up _too_ fast!" She said as she placed a hand over her chest.

I took in Seth's enormous frame. _Tell me about it._

"Now, go play! Lunch will be ready in 5 since the boys left none for us," Sue chirped. "Wow, been ages since I've said that..." She added quietly to no one in particular.

Sue ushered us towards the door as I chuckled while Seth shook his head and headed out.

We walked side by side in silence, save for the gravel crunching under our feet, as we headed for First Beach. The atmosphere around us hasn't changed since we were in the house. I could still feel the thick, heavy tension hanging over our heads as I desperately racked through my brain of things to talk about to make it go away.

"So what happened to you Miss Mandyline?" Seth asked suddenly after a minute of bitter silence, making me jump slightly.

I rolled my eyes. '_Miss Mandyline'_ was the name I forced him to call me when we were 6 as I discovered the whole 'Mrs.' 'Mr.' thing.

"Whatever do you mean?" I asked, trying desperately to get rid of the solid atmosphere.

"Well, first of all what happened to your lisp?"

I had to endure years of having a lisp and Seth's constant taunts in my childhood years.

I whipped my head around his to glare. "Shut up."

Seth laughed which immediately seemed to make the air lighter. "Remember you couldn't pronounce my name properly? What was it you use to call me?" Seth mocked thought as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "_Th-eth?'_"

I ignored this.

"What about you, huh? What happened to your preposterous, round framed glasses that made you look like _Harry Potter_?"

It was Seth's turn to glare.

"If you ask me, all you needed was the scar and a magic wand and BAM-alakazam! You have _Harry Potter_ in the mirror!" I laughed.

"Well what about your cute, chubby cheeks?" Seth cooed in a baby voice as he playfully squeezed my cheeks.

"You cow!" I said as I smacked his hand away.

"Cow, seriously? You're still calling people _cows?_" Seth asked in disbelief. He was probably thinking back to the time when I went through my little phase of calling people names.

"Yeah, so? Calling someone a cow is an _awesome_ insult!" I defended myself.

"Is it Mandy? Is it _really?_"

"Yes!"

"The cows will be utterly disappointed in you," Seth laughed. "Get it? _Utterly!_ Cause you know, cows have utters..." He motioned milking a cow with his hands.

I didn't laugh. Although, I was secretly pleased that the tension before was gone and already forgotten.

Seth recovered from his bigoted joke and seriously asked: "How would _you_ like it if a cow went up to another cow and said 'Stop being such a _Mandy'?"_

"That would be IMPOSSIBLE! Cows can't talk!" I rolled my eyes.

"Says you..." Seth mumbled.

I looked at him. "What? You're going to tell me you've witnessed a cow talk?"

"And if I do?" Seth scowled, though his lips were tugged up by the corners.

I scoffed. "Then, I'd tell you there's a difference between being deluded and being _un_corrupted."

"Corrupted? You think I'm corrupted?" Seth gasped in mock horror, placing his hand on his chest.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Do you _hear_ yourself?" I asked. "Oh, look at me- I'm Seth and I can hear cows talk!" I said in a deep voice, imitating Seth.

Seth's lips twitched. "Oh, look at me- I'm Mandy and I don't care about cows' feelings!" Seth mimicked, his voice high pitched.

I wheeled in front of him and glared up at his amused face.

"I do _not_ sound like that!" I seethed.

"In my head, you _do_," Seth said triumphantly.

I scoffed. "Are we seriously going to argue about _cows_?"

"Why _shouldn't_ we argue about cows?"

"...because there are _better_ things to talk about!"

"Better than talking cows?" Seth asked in mock-confusion.

"Cows do _not_ talk!" We started walking again.

Seth rolled his eyes. "Still a _realist..._"

Copying Seth, I rolled my eyes. "Still immature..."

"Hey! You started it!"

"Oh my gosh..." I retorted as I walked faster away from a laughing Seth.

To my disappointment, Seth had no trouble catching up.

We were nearing the beach as the sea-gulls soaring up ahead came to view and I soon heard the roar of the roaring waves I've come to miss. I've come up here so many times before; the mile-long crescent First Beach still looked familiar to me. Even though the sky was still a grotesque grey, the view before me was still beautiful. The water reflected the sky above, making it a dull grey color with white waves rolling onto the dark shore. Islands were suspended from the waters with sheer cliff sides bordering the beach with uneven summits.

Seth and I walked across the pavement to the smooth stones of the shore. The beach had only little sand on the water's edge, afterwards growing into large stones of terra-cotta, sea green and dull gold of which at a distance looked an identical shade of grey.

We found a promising spot up north in a wall of driftwood trees, bleached milky white from sea water that sat at the fringe of the woods.

"So what happened to _you?_" I asked, repeating his words from before. We sat down by a tree with roots sticking out from the ground that made it look like it had long, flimsy, pale legs and had long skeleton, naked branches reaching above.

Seth sighed as he sat down on one of the twisted roots and I sat next to him. "Um... nothing much."

He didn't sound very convincing. "Nothing much..." I repeated, trailing the words.

"Well, yeah I guess," He shrugged nonchalantly. Seth fidgeted on the spot as our eyes met.

What a liar.

"Seth, I know when you lie. So, don't try to down play it," I said knowingly, kicking some sand with my shoe.

Geez, when did things between us become _so_ complicated?

After a minute of silence, I sighed and decided to help him out. "Alright. How are you?"

"Good."

"What is with the short answers?" I asked. I want to know what my best friend has been doing lately, and he decided to shut me out.

"There's nothing much to tell!"

"Nothing much? Well, look at _you!_ You've grown!" I argued, gesturing towards him with my hands.

"I hate to break it to you Mandy," Seth said, catching one of my hands. "but _everyone_ grows..." Seth smirked as he held my hand.

I pulled my hand out of his grip and shoved his head. "You know what I mean!"

"Growth spurt gone wrong?"

"Be serious."

Seth sighed. "Alright! I've..." He paused, thinking. "been working out... lately...?"

The statement came out as a question and didn't sound at all convincing. Guys that work out tend to show off and be all like _'Yeah, look at my muscles!'_

"Look- enough about me!" Seth suddenly exclaimed. But, we hardly talked about him!

"What's up with you?" Seth asked as he nudged my shoulder.

"Uh, you know... _nothing much_," I said copying him.

Seth sighed and looked at the ground. He seemed to be thinking about something and suddenly, "How long you staying here for?"

"Depends," I said, pulling my knees up to my chest as a sea breeze blew past us.

"Depends on what?"

"Depends on whether you're going to tell me what has happened to you in the past seven years or not!" I cried. Anger is bubbling up to the surface again.

"I'll tell you if you tell me," He said smoothly. Ugh! He was really getting under my skin!

"Must you make things so difficult?" I glared at him.

Seth smiled. "I must."

I huffed and thought about it for a moment.

A lot has happened in the past seven years without Seth by my side. When I was thirteen, I got braces and complained about it for at least three months straight. I hated how I couldn't eat certain foods I liked and how food would get stuck between your teeth and you had to stand for hours on end in front of a mirror trying to get it out - I drove my dad insane I did. When I was fourteen, I wanted to get my belly button pierced. I snuck out of the house to meet a couple of my friends to get it done when dad caught me. When I was fifteen, I got my very first boyfriend and got my heart broken for the first time.

I wanted to tell Seth all these things, but instead I said: "You know how I hated to read books and made _you_ read books to me instead?"

Seth rolled his eyes and nodded in reply. "Well, I've turned over a new leaf and have come to love them."

"You love them..." Seth lifted an eyebrow up.

"Yep, books I mean. You weren't there to read to me so I picked up a book-," Seth gasped in mock-horror cutting me short.

"Mandy picking up a book?"

"-and read it. It's like watching a movie in your head but better!" I finished. "If I would've realised that sooner, then pretend to be interested when you read to me, I wouldn't have gone all that trouble!"

"So you're saying, instead of making me do all your dirty work, you do it yourself now?" Seth asked.

"Hey! I've never made you do a single thing you didn't want to do!" I argued.

"No? What about the time you made me play _tea parties_ because you were 'bored.' Or made me pretend to be your loyal white stead 'Buttercup' while you were a dazzling princess, ready to make the journey to the dragon's lair where your handsome prince awaits? Or—,"

"Okay fine! I didn't know any better and was a littlefoolish—!"

"A_ little_ foolish? You didn't want to do anything _I_ suggested! We couldn't play video games because you failed at technologies. We couldn't play soccer because of your lack of hand-eye coordination. We couldn't-,"

"Fine! I was _a lot_ foolish. No need to keep living in the past..." I huffed, crossing my arms.

"Just saying!" Seth put his hands up in surrender, chuckling.

I rolled my eyes. "Alright, I've said something about me that's changed... now it's your turn."

"Um..." He furrowed his eyebrows together.

I know he was keeping something from me - something big. I waited impatiently.

"Well, I grew out of my freckles...?" He said finally.

What is this?

"Seth!" I punched his arm.

"What?"

"Be serious."

"I am! Don't you believe me? Look!" He pointed towards his flawless face. Not a single freckle in sight.

I rolled my eyes. "I never would've guessed," I said sarcastically.

I tore my gaze away from his face and out into the horizon, silent fuming. Why is it that Seth won't let me in? Why won't he tell me?

Seth ran his fingers through his hair and scooted closer to me.

"Look Mandy. You _will_ eventually get answers..."

_Eventually._ I scooted away from him.

"What, do I have to wait another three years for that to come too?" I know that was a low blow, but I couldn't help it. My patience was running low.

"Okay, I deserved that," He muttered under his breath. "Just—you were never one to be patient were you?" He added loudly.

"Nope," I said, popping the 'p.'

Seth sighed and leaned back on the trunk of the tree as if he gave up. I rested my chin on my knee. I know I was being stubborn, but so was he!

"How long are you staying here?" Seth asked quietly, again.

I sighed. "Awhile," I said grudgingly.

"Meaning...?" Seth asked after I didn't explain any further.

"I'm staying." I said shortly.

Seth sat up abruptly. "You are?" He said, smiling.

"Yeah."

"That's great news, Mandy!"

"Sure is..." I said dully.

Seth sighed. "Mandy, please don't be mad at me..."

I scowled. _I have every right to be mad at you,_ I wanted to say. Instead, I kept my mouth shut.

"Look, I'll answer any questions you have if it does not involve... _this_," he gestured towards himself.

What does that mean?

All my questions revolve around _that_. How come you look like you're out of high school? Practically twenty years old? What's with the growth spurt? What's with the mysterious vibe? Why aren't you letting me in?

There were all the questions I so badly wanted to hurl in his face.

Instead, I inwardly sighed and said, "What's the story with your last girlfriend?" keeping my eyes away from his face.

"Dumped her."

I sighed. Again with the short answers...

I could literally feel Seth rolling his eyes. "Fine, I thought she liked me but figured out she only went out with me because of... well, what I _looked_ like."

"Ouch."

"Yeah... but, I'm over it. Besides, I know she's out there..."

I snorted. "Puh-lease! Don't tell me you're one of _those_ people."

"One of which people?" Seth asked.

"You know, those _'I believe I have a soul mate. The one that was only made for me and myself only.'_' I said in my best mystical, gypsy-with-a-crystal-ball voice.

I felt Seth tense. I slid my gaze over at him and saw he was biting his lip and had formed a fist by his side. I shifted awkwardly.

"Seth?" I asked, worriedly.

His posture seemed to relax... a tiny bit. He chuckled, airily.

"Ha! Yeah... those type... no. Not at all... not me. Nope..." He mumbled looking at the ground.

That was normal.

"How about you?" He said stiffly. "Do you have a... _boyfriend_?" He said the last word between his teeth.

"Had. We broke up because I don't believe in long distance relationships," I said.

"No?" I shook my head. "Why not?" Seth pressed on.

"Because, you're not there! You don't know if he's cheating on you behind your back and over the phone he's all like, '_Aw, I miss you too!'_ You don't see him in person. All you have is pictures and the internet and we both know that's not the same and eventually you'll drift apart," I said. It wasn't until Seth went quiet that I realised how mean the last sentence sounded.

"I didn't mean it like that, Seth. I meant—," I tried back pedalling.

"No, I get it Mandy. And it's okay," Seth gulped. "I'm just surprised you're still talking to me..." He trailed.

"Talking to you? Why wouldn't I?"

"Because you must..." Seth took a deep breath. "..._hate_ me..." He finished, gritting his teeth.

I mentally laughed. That's what his worried about?

"Seth, I'm just happy we're talking. If-,"

"Talking? We're _arguing_!" Seth interrupted.

"Let me finish," I said gently. "If we _weren't_ talking, then I'd be really pissed off. What do you expect? We haven't spoken for at least four years, of course there's going to be some arguing! One wants answers, one denies questions. Besides, arguing is healthy. It lets you hear things from other people's point of view."

Seth quietly took this in. "So... you're not mad at me? Because honestly, I'm madder at myself..."

"I _was_ mad at you. But you're here right now, no point in pushing you away for something that happened in the past," I comforted. "And why are you mad at yourself?"

"Because I didn't write back. Didn't talk to you to see if you were okay..." Seth said regretfully.

"Don't worry about it."

"Mandy, how can I not worry about it! If I knew you were my-!" Seth stopped and took a deep breath. "If I knew how bad of a friend I was, I wouldn't have made you feel like that. I wouldn't have-!"

"Seth, stop! I forgive you," I consoled.

Seth stopped. "You do?" I nodded. "Even after I treated you so bad? Even if I don't deserve to be called your friend?" Seth looked at me frantically.

All of a sudden I felt like he was scared of losing me.

"Yes, I forgive you for something that happened in the past," I said as I hoped to be for the very last time.

"—because I could be your personal slave for eternity if that's what it'll take-,"

Did he not hear me?

"Seth, I don't need a slave! I said I forgive you. Why won't you just accept it?" I raged.

Seth ran his fingers through his hair and went quiet. "Because, they're just words Mandy... I hear you say them but I can't forgive _myself_ for what I did to you..."

I scowled. "What do you want me to do? Hire a sky writer and make him write _'I forgive you, Seth Clearwater!'_ up in the sky?"

Seth looked back down and I mentally slapped myself. I didn't mean to blow up like that it's just, I told him I forgave him and he still won't listen.

I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself by counting to ten. Seth doesn't deserve it; he's been through a lot.

"I don't know what you want me to do..." I started. Seth looked at me then, in a pained expression. I forced myself to continue. "But, right now, words are all I've got. I already told you I forgave you so either accept it or live your life with the feeling of regret hanging over your head. Frankly, life is too short to have regrets. So _please_, stop living in the past and just focus on now and the future?"

I mentally crossed my fingers as he processed this.

After a minute, I don't know what he heard in those words but his lips slowly formed a smile.

He looked at me and said: "Yeah you're right. The first step towards getting somewhere is to decide that you are not going to stay where you are."

* * *

**This was just a short chapter. The next chapter will be when Mandy meets half of the pack and the chapter after that will be her first day of school :O **

**Review please and thank you :D **

**PS I want the new IPOD TOUCH! It has a camera o.O **


	5. Friendships

**Diclaimer: Do not own Twilight except for Mandyline and the characters that are bound to come up soon :P **

**Sorry this took so long guys, but this chapter is longer so I hope this will make up for it :D **

**Appreciation goes to JellyBeane and all to my lovely reviewers (: **

* * *

_"Friendship needs no words..." _

**Ma****ndyline**

The leaves brushing against each other loudly outside my window pulled me out of my unconsciousness.

I yawned, my eyes still closed; my eye lids heavy.

I rolled on my side hoping sleep will come to me again, pulling my blanket over my head.

Something's different. I don't hear the usual birds singing outside my window, I don't feel the warmth of the sun coming—

Events from yesterday flooded back in my head. Leaving California, La Push, new home, Seth...

I bolted up right, making my head spin dizzy and the world turn.

I blinked around my unfamiliar room, rubbing my eyes. My room was dark due to the fact that my curtains were closed shut with only little white light pouring in through little cracks of my curtain. The wind blew ferociously outside, making the leaves rustle and branches tap against my window.

My eyes landed at my digital clock; red lights flashing 11:30am.

I groaned. I slept that long?

I lay back down, feeling the cool sheets around me and snuggled deeper.

After Seth and I left First Beach, he insisted on taking me to a tour around La Push after I argued that I already knew the place. He took me everywhere! I rolled my eyes at each and every single place he took me in as he explained what was good and bad about the place. He also explained all the things you could do in La Push – kayaking, surfing, fishing, whale watching, and cliff diving...

And last but not least, he sat me down and gave me a full lecture off all the things that I had to watch out for while I lived here. Seth went on and on and on and _on_. Always the worry-wart!

It wasn't until he stopped and finally told me the 'most dangerous, most _deadly'_ thing that was in La Push that I started laughing.

...and not just laughing but literally rolling-on-the-floor, pissing yourself, giving-your-abs-a-workout-laughing. And here I thought ROFL was just an expression.

* * *

"_Seth, my feet are going to fall off any minute now if we do not sit down!" I whined as Seth pulled me to yet another place I knew._

_Seth stopped, making me bump into him. He looked down at me worriedly and spotted a bench. _

"_Alright, we'll take a break. But only for five minutes! You still need to see Lake Crescent, Hidden Beach and eat at the River's Edge restaurant," He said, pulling me down next to him on the bench. _

_I sighed, rubbing my sore feet. Been there, done that! Why don't you tell Seth this, you ask? Because he's a stubborn ass. _

_We sat in silence for a minute; happy that my feet was finally off the ground when Seth suddenly broke it. _

"_Mandy..." Seth started, clearing his throat. _

_Sigh, what now? Probably going to tell me that I have to see First Beach since he didn't take me on a proper tour around it... _

"_What?" I asked, grudgingly. I braced myself. _

"_There's something you need to know," He mumbled. I'm going to take you to First Beach! _

_I waited. Those words didn't come..._

"_You might think La Push is safe, but there are some dangers around it..." He said. _

_Please god, I'm begging you. Do not get started on 'The Dangers around La Push.' _

"_Well, you see..." Seth started. KILL ME NOW! _

_I sat there for at least half an hour, thinking up of ways to get away from my best friend whom was explaining things like "If you go in the water the tide might pull you out..." or "Never, go out walking alone in the woods..." _

_I was dying! Every time I spoke up or interrupted, he'd speak louder on top of me._

_It wasn't until I caught on the words "dangerous" and "deadly" that I focused. _

"_...you must watch out, Mandy. The thing is the world's best predator," Seth was saying. "These things are fast, so you can't out run it. You can't hide from it because it can smell you. You can't kill it because it's already technically dead."_

_I sat up, intrigued by his warnings. _

"_...and you certainly can't fight it off," Seth concluded, matter-of-factly. _

"_Who- what? What animal is it? What do I have to be careful of?" I leaned forward, expecting an answer like a man-eating-tiger or bear or something. _

_But what came out his mouth was the complete opposite. _

_Seth gulped. "Leeches."_

_I stared at him for a moment – expecting a 'Ha! Scared you! Of course leeches can't run, or fight you off! They're little and slimy and all you do is step on them!' _

_I stared and he stared back, both waiting for a reaction. _

_When it didn't come, I couldn't hold it anymore. _

_I fell off the bench, clutching my stomach as I laughed. I laughed so hard, tears started running down my face, and people walking past must've thought I belong in a mental hospital. _

_All the while I was trying to breathe; Seth looked back at me with a stoned look. __I tried to bite back my laughter as he clearly thought it wasn't funny. _

_I pulled myself up the bench and tried muffling the little giggles from escaping. _

"_Thanks Seth," I sighed. "I needed that. Been aggeesss since I laughed like that," I added, wiping a tear that escaped. Seven years ages to be exact. _

_Seth looked at me and I saw that his face was sober, no hint of a smile what so ever. _

_I immediately stopped laughing. "You can't be serious!" _

_Seth continued to look at me with clenched teeth. _

"_Leeches are tiny. Yeah, they suck your blood-" Seth cringed. "-but all you need to do is sprinkle salt on them!" I explained. "I doubt they can out run you! Take one step and the leech has to crawl for like an hour to get to you. You certainly can fight them off- Just step on them, burn them with hot water- I don't know!" I cried._

_Seth sighed. "You don't understand..." _

_Ugh, again with the 'Let's not tell Mandy anything!' _

"_Try me." _

"_Some other day... Come on, I still need to take you at that lake," He said, getting up and walking off. _

* * *

I scowled at the memory and crossed my arms.

I thought that once he knew I had forgiven him, Seth will start opening up to me.

I was wrong. So very wrong.

After a minute of silent fuming, I stumbled out of bed, the sheets hooking around my feet as I struggled to pull free.

I brushed my comb through my tangled hair, looking at myself in the mirror. A pair of hazel eyes scowled back at me. Sometimes, I hated looking at my reflection. My face resembles my mother's too much. Fighting the tears that were threatening to fall, I brushed my teeth and padded down the wooden stairs.

The place was quiet. Too quiet.

"Dad?" I yelled. No answer. My footsteps seemed louder than usual as I walked around the house.

I went into the kitchen and found a note addressed to me stuck in the refrigerator door.

**Mandy,**

**I'm gone out fishing. Dave thinks the weather will be perfect today. Didn't want to wake you up – I know what you're like in the mornings. I've left food in the fridge, just heat it up. Also, I left the spare key by the counter if you want to go out.**

**Be careful.**

**Dad.**

I looked up at the window and looked outside. It was cloudy, colouring the world a dull grey; the leaves dancing around as the wind blew.

For La Push, I'd say this was good enough - as long as the rain will hold.

Not feeling particularly hungry, I scrunched up the note; I grabbed the keys and headed out in the gusty weather.

Once again, dad took the car so I found myself walking up to the front porch of the Clearwater's.

There wasn't any car in their driveway, but then again, Seth's dad was the one that did all the driving. Maybe they got rid of their car...

I halted at the porch steps to knock on the door.

Knock, knock, knock.

I listened for any signs to tell that someone was home. I tapped my foot impatiently.

I scowled and knocked again. No one.

I walked around to the back and looked in through the windows – empty.

Ugh, where is everyone? I looked around to find the place pretty deserted.

Their backyard was pretty simple. It was a square compound with rose bushes bordering around it. A clothing line stood by the far left corner and a green shed on the right. I smiled at the memories of Seth and I had out here.

I walked out to the front and sat on the porch steps thinking about what I should do with my miserable life while everyone was out socialising.

At times like these, I'd usually just read a book and wanted to be left alone. But that was back in California when I missed Seth. Now that I GOT Seth, he acts all weird, and different...

Just as I was about to give up, a group of family walked past the house, laughing and talking.

The family consisted of a mother, a father and their little daughter who looked like she was about six years of age. The little girl had two ponytails and was skipping ahead of the two smiling couple that were holding hands. I guess they were going to the beach since the little girl carried a bucket and spade while her parents carried towels and a basket.

I smiled. The three of them reminded me of what it was like back in the day. I remember every Sunday afternoon; we'd go out to First Beach for a picnic – just the three of us: Mom, Dad and I. I guess it became some sort of tradition.

Looking at the family and thinking how the little girl was lucky, I decided to go to First Beach for old time's sake.

I trudged along the shore, missing mom. I took off my sandals so I could feel the sand between my toes. I walked just along the edge where the shore met the water, cringing a little when cold water touched my bare feet.

Our traditions basically stopped once mom died. I remember, for our birthdays, mom would wake us up really early so we could do the birthday dance. The birthday dance was just like doing the Congo line around the house, except whoever is in the lead needs to come up with the most ridiculous dance moves and the rest must follow.

For Christmas, we'd stay up until midnight, sitting by the fire telling stories until we could open our presents. For thanks giving, we'd go over the Clearwater's and have a picnic at sun down by the shore.

I remember-

"ARGHHHHH!"

My thoughts were cut short by a squeal. I looked up to the source of the sound just in time to see a gangly man tackle a girl off the cliff, both tangled in each other and splash into the dark, grey waves below.

I stood there – horrified. Holy crap!

I need to call the ambulance!

Holy crap, holy crap, _holy crap!_

I fiddled through my pockets, fumbling for my phone when I realised that I left it at home. Shoot. Maybe if I ran-

Just then, the girl's head popped up at the water's surface with the guy, laughing. The girl playfully splashed the guy, who gladly returned it.

Wait- _what?_ Laughing?

After I stared at them in horror, I looked up at the rocky ledge of the cliff and noticed that they were three figures. They were too far away for me to distinguish their features, but I'm pretty sure two were men, and one was a girl. Despite the cold, windy weather, they were wearing shorts, except for the girl who seemed to be bundled up. One was laughing so loud, it could be heard from where I was standing.

In fact, I swear I've heard of that laugh before...

A cold breeze brushed past me, making goose bumps rise on my arms. I wrapped my cardigan around me as I watched the man carry the girl out of the water bridal style.

They walked past me, oblivious that I was staring. I could see that they were a little older than me, maybe around their twenties, their clothes soaking wet, clinging on to their bodies.

"You're an idiot, Sam!" The girl pouted as she shivered in the man's arms. From up close, I could see that the girl was in fact very beautiful with sanity copper skin and black cropped, wet hair that stuck to her face but that wasn't why I couldn't look away.

I held back a gasp as I saw the girl had three long, red, thick scars, which ran on the right side of her face from her hairline to her chin. One line pulled down one of her almond eyes and the other pulled down her mouth into a permanent frown.

I snapped out of my trance when the guy laughed. "Yeah, but I'm _your_ idiot," he said as he bent down to kiss her mauled lips.

The guy looked familiar. He was very tall; towering over me as he walked by. He was muscular with red-brown skin and cropped black hair. The minute I thought of this appearance I realised why he looked familiar.

He looked a lot like Seth and the rest of his friends except, this guy looked older- and not as in _aging _older but maturity wise and taller.

I was still staring when someone yelled out: "MANDY!" from up the cliff.

The two couple whipped their heads around mine and I flushed, embarrassed that they caught me staring.

Curse them who yelled from up atop.

I looked up to see one figure waving. I still couldn't make out their features and because of this, I didn't know if the figure was looking at me, or some other person behind me.

The beach looked pretty deserted. Not knowing what to do; I hastily lifted my arm up.

The girl with the scars half smiled at me and looked up at the man who nodded at her.

I watched as the figure stood by the very edge, and very gracefully, threw himself off.

I couldn't help the gasp that came out of my mouth as the couple laughed. The figure plummeted down to the bottom, splashing into the waves. I waited till he popped back up to restart my heart.

Seeing people jump off to their death is one thing I can never get use to.

The figure swam towards us, faster than I would've thought. Once he was on shallow water, he stood himself up and started jogging. It wasn't until he was a couple of metres away from me that I realised who it was.

Seth brushed right past the couple and ran straight to me, tackling me in to a wet, bear hug.

"Eww, Seth you're WET!" I pointed out as I felt the cold water seeped through my clothes.

"It's just water, Mandy," Seth laughed and shook his hair so it flicked onto me.

I punched his arm. "Quit it!"

Seth wasn't even panting. In fact, he was wearing a big smile. I know that if I jumped off a cliff that was at least one hundred feet and swam _that_ far, I'd be dying.

"Are you trying to kill yourself?" I asked. Seth lifted one eyebrow up.

"The cliff, Seth. You know, with the throwing and the jumping and the_ killing_!" I exaggerated with my arms.

Seth laughed. "It's recreational- cliff diving. Everyone does it. I thought I told you yesterday."

Not wanting to relive yesterday and his lectures, I looked back up the cliff to see two figures left. I nodded towards them. "They gonna jump too?" I asked.

Seth snorted. "Kim doesn't want to. She's says it's too cold and Jared being the pushover he is around Kim, won't make her."

"_Ahem."_

Seth and I looked back and saw the two couples, smiling. I flushed, again – I forgot about them.

Seth rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand.

"Emily, Sam," Seth introduced, pulling me along. "This is Mandyline." Seth spoke my name like he was proud of it. "Mandy, this is Sam and Emily.'

Sam put Emily on her feet and she immediately hugged me, her arms extended wide open. I noticed the scars continued to run all the way down her arm and on the back of her right hand.

Ugh, wet hugs.

"So nice to finally meet you!" Emily said. She let go off me. "This one-," She points to Seth. "-won't stop talking about you!"

I looked over at Seth who grinned back. _Now,_ he starts talking about me.

Sam stepped forward and extended his hand. I took it. "Hello Mandy. Welcome to the family," Sam said.

Family? A little confuse I said "Thank you," Although it came out as a question.

I shivered as a gust of wind blew, making Seth look down at me with concern. Emily shivered too, her lips turning blue and ran into Sam's arms.

"Geez, Em! You're freezing!" Sam exclaimed, hugging her tightly as he rested his chin on her head.

"Wonder whose fault that is..." Emily mumbled onto Sam's shoulder causing Sam to laugh.

I watched them enviously as I thought if I'll ever find anyone I could go up to and hug whenever I was cold. The way Sam looked at Emily made me want to look away, like I was intruding. He looked at her with much love and passion than I have ever seen in some sappy romance movie; except this time, this is in real life.

I looked down at my shoe to focus on something else.

"Let's go," Emily said suddenly. "You must be hungry. I made apple pie," She added, turning back to me.

"Um, actually, I'm not that hungry..." I mumbled.

Sam and Seth looked down at me. "No, I think you are," Seth said, grabbing on to my arm and pulling me along.

"Yeah seriously, my wife makes _the_ best apple pies in La Push," Sam boasted.

Wife? They're married? They look a bit too young...

"I'm not THAT good!" Emily argued back, tucking her drenched hair around her ear. It was then I saw the golden glint of her ring.

"Let Mandy be the judge of that," Seth said as we started walking.

Sam and Emily walked further away from us as we trailed along, Emily looking back at Seth to give him a wink.

"How long have they been married for?" I asked Seth, gesturing towards the lovebirds.

"About a year," He answered.

"They look a bit too young..." I commented.

Seth shrugged. "They really love each other. That's all that matters."

I let his words pour in my head. After a moment silence I asked: "So, do you try to kill yourself often?" motioning back to the cliff.

Seth rolled his eyes. "Yeah Mandy, I try to do it at every chance I get," He said sarcastically. "But seriously, it's the second best feeling in the world jumping off that cliff. You get the biggest adrenaline rush..."

I didn't miss that "_second best feeling_" comment.

I waited for him to explain further but Seth was looking across the waves, probably thinking about that 'adrenaline rush.'

"_Second_ best feeling?" I pressed on.

Seth nodded, his cheeks darkening as his eyes met mine.

"Are you _blushing?_" I asked, surprised. This was a first...

Seth looked away, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Oh my god! Your blushing!" I laughed, shoving his shoulder. "Why are you blushing? What is the best feeling in the world that comes before the whole 'adrenaline rush' that's got you blushing?"

Seth shrugged, avoiding my gaze. "Aw, SETH! Tell me please? Or I'll expect the worse..." I said, pouting.

"Please do not pull that face," Seth sighed, looking at me.

I didn't change my pout. "Please?" I persuaded, battering my eyelashes to add more persuasion.

Seth bit his lip, and I could visibly see him caving in. "The best feeling in the world is-,"

He was cut short by Sam who yelled "Hurry up you two!" from what I could see was at least one hundred yards away from us. I didn't even realise how slow we were walking.

Seth waved them off and we quickened our pace.

The place they took me to was a deserted, grassy clearing near the cliff in between the border of the woods. Everything was already set up; two blankets placed on the ground with food lined up neatly everywhere in the middle. Whom I thought was Kim and Jared was already there, talking. I wasn't surprised about Jared's appearance looking familiar to the rest of the boys. Kim looked like any Quileute, dark wispy hair, tanned skin and perfect doubled curved lips.

As we came to view, Kim eyed me and smiled.

"Hey," She greeted. "Is this the famous Mandyline we've been hearing non-stop about?"

Geez, when I hoped Seth would talk about me in front of his friends, I didn't mean _that_ much.

"Yep!" Seth exclaimed. "Kim, Jared. This is Mandy." Seth gestured; conversation from before already long forgotten.

Jared put his arms around Kim from behind and extended his arm. I took it. "Nice to meet you," he said.

"You too."

Kim smiled from under Jared's arms and I gratefully returned it.

"Well, I'm starving!" Sam declared, sitting down and pulling Emily with him. "Hmm... what to eat first..."

Emily rolled her eyes and grabbed a towel to dry herself out of one of the baskets.

"Come," Kim said, handing me a plate.

Jared and Seth seated themselves, and I sat down crossed legged next to Seth.

For a picnic for only six, the food was enough to feed a whole carnival. There were so many containers; some had to be stacked on top of another. Each container consisted of different food from sandwiches to muffins.

Seth saw me eyeing them. "You can take some, you know," He said, picking up five sandwiches and placing them on his plate.

Kim laughed and leaned over towards me. "You'll get use to it. If you think this-," she gestured towards the food. "-is a lot, wait till you see when we have a gathering."

I looked back at the food and looked at all their plates. Emily and Kim had one sandwich each while the boys had piled their plates so high, I wondered that if the wind blew harder, would it knock all the sandwiches down.

Good gosh, a gathering would be bucket loads of food.

I grabbed a sandwich like the rest and nibbled on the end.

The group broke out into chatter; Sam and Emily talking in low hushed voices, while Kim and Jared were talking about an assignment they had yet to finish.

Assignments? Looking at Jared's large frame, I wondered how old he was. I would say he was out of school already but looking back at Seth, I could say the same.

"Don't you like the sandwich?" Seth asked, chewing on a sandwich and pulling me out of my thoughts.

"No, I do. It's delicious in fact. But like I said, I'm not that hungry," I muttered back.

Seth snorted. "Just you wait till you eat Em's famous apple pie."

After Seth finished his fourth sandwich he asked the group, "Where is everyone?"

"Jacob's probably out sucking up to the Cullen's so he could take Nessie out, Quil's out with Claire, Paul is out with Rach... something to do with family lunch? And the rest is... out..." Sam answered.

Wow, big crowd.

"So, where's Sue?" I asked Seth. "I came by your house and no one was there."

Seth swallowed before replying. "It's Sunday. She's probably out doing community service or something. That or talking to the elders..."

The tribal elders are most respected in La Push and each had a place in the council.

"...and Leah?" I asked.

"She's out." Seth said simply.

"So you moved from California, Mandy?" Emily asked.

"Wow, California. Heard the weather's great up there," Kim commented.

I nodded. "Yeah, I did and it is. We have pretty dry summers and wet winters but nothing compared to here," I said, answering both their questions.

"Must've been a big change then..." Jared said. _You have no idea._ "How you liking La Push so far?"

"Loving it. I have lived here before you know."

Everyone laughed. I answered a couple more questions after that, mostly revolving my life in California. I was secretly thankful that no one mentioned my mother.

After spending time with Seth's friends, I realised that I didn't exactly have to _try _to fit in. The group accepted me and I instantly clicked with them. I didn't feel awkward and I certainly didn't humiliate myself, and that is saying something, due to the fact I don't do new people.

* * *

"Well, have a good night Mandy," Emily called from afar. We were parting ways after the sky was beginning to darken. I have spent most of the day with Seth and his friends and I must say Emily does make a mean pie.

"You too Em!" I called, waving at her silhouette. The sun was dying down, grey streaks of rain clouds lining the sky across the horizon.

"See you guys tomorrow!" Kim yelled from Jared's truck.

"Tomorrow?" I asked.

Kim nodded. "School," she classified. Jared chuckled.

"Oh, right! See you!" I forgot about school.

"Don't tell me you're excited for school, Kimmy!" Seth yelled back. I was under the impression that Kim was a grade A student.

She stuck her tongue out as Jared started the car and rode off. Soon after, Sam and Emily rode off leaving Seth and I to walk home in the night.

"Did you have fun?" Seth asked casually.

"Heaps," I said.

We walked down the dark, familiar streets of La Push, under the cloudy starless sky. The place was pretty quiet except for the casual cars that drove by and our ragged breaths that came out in puffs of smoke.

We continued to walk down in silence until we reached his house and saw dad's car by the driveway. The curtains of the front windows were wide open, the lights making a pool of yellow in the front yard.

"My dad's car is here," I pointed out.

"Yeah, mom invited him to dinner," Seth said, walking up to the door and opening it. He stepped aside, letting me in first. Never had a person open a door for me before – let alone a _boy._

"Oh."

I muttered a 'thank you' and walked in. The scent of pasta and tomatoes immediately filled the air.

"Guess mum is cooking lasagne again," Seth sniffed, trailing behind me.

Sue made really good lasagnes. I remember the time Seth and I decided to eat a whole plate full of lasagne by ourselves when we were younger. Really bad idea...

We rounded up to the kitchen and I saw dad putting plates on the table while Sue was by the stove.

"...if that ever happens, I'd laugh too," Sue was saying to dad.

As if to sense we were there, dad looked up at me and smiled.

"Mandy! We were just talking about you and Se-," His eyes bulged when he took in Seth's huge figure behind me.

Seth gave him a sheepish smile. "Good evening' Mr. Haida," Seth greeted.

Dad continued to stare at Seth like a gaping fish.

"Ah Seth! Where have you guys been?" Sue asked, plating up the lasagne.

"I just introduced Mandy to some friends," Seth said, ushering me in. He pulled out a chair for me and motioned me to sit on it.

I planted a kiss on dad's cheek and a 'hello' before I sat down. Dad seemed to regain his composure and continued handing out plates.

"My gosh Seth! You look—you look-!" Dad couldn't even finish his sentence as he took in Seth.

"I know dad. Imagine how _I_ felt," I said.

Sue laughed from across the table as she cut up the lasagne in even pieces.

"What can I say, Mr. Haida..." Seth smirked.

Dad rolled his eyes. "I thought I told you to call me Peter?"

Seth shrugged. "Sorry _Peter_, old habits die hard."

Seth was taught to call anyone respectively older than him "Mr." and "Mrs." After knowing dad all his life, dad expected him to start calling him by his first name. Of course, Seth would have none of that and continued on calling him _'Mr. Haida'_ after all these years.

Seth had pretty much kept the conversation over the dinner table flowing. He asked and answered questions, told stories, retold memories. I smiled at it reminded me the time where Seth was labelled the "biggest talker" of the school.

After a moment of silence, (mostly because Seth was eating and he was taught not to talk with his mouth full) dad had finished up his dinner and sat back on his chair, heaving a sigh.

"Ah, that was splendid Sue," Dad said, patting his stomach.

"Thank you," Sue replied as she too, was finishing her last of lasagne.

"Shucks, you kids are growing too fast," Dad said, leaning forward.

"I'll say," Sue agreed.

They both shared a glance as the eyed me and Seth. Seth and I looked at each other as if to say '_What was that about?'_

"What?" Seth and I both asked in unison.

Sue sighed. "Oh nothing,"

Dad smiled as I narrowed my eyes at them.

"We were just talking about the time we use to joke about the both of you when you guys were still knee-high," Dad said.

My eye brows went up as Seth asked, "Joked about what?"

"Oh you know, the both of you growing up and _falling in love_..." Sue trailed with a knowing smile playing on her lips.

My eyes bulged. Oh my god, do they know about my secret crush on Seth when were younger?

Yes, I admit. When I was seven, I liked Seth. A _lot_. I liked him so much that I hoped one day, we will get married and live in a castle with our horses Buttercup and Pudding. I was _little_, no need to rub it in.

Seth chuckled freely. "Ah yeah, I remember. One Halloween you made us dress up as the bride and the groom."

Dad and Sue laughed. "You guys were _so_ cute."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, well that was _then_. I'm sure Seth has a lot of admirers _now_," I nudged Seth's arms.

He shook his head. "Nah."

"But look at you!" I argued back.

Yes, my best friend is hot. Will I admit that to him? Never.

"Yeah Seth," Dad agreed. "Girls must be knocking on your front door every day."

Sue laughed. "I'm sure Seth's waiting for the right girl to come knocking on that door," She said, her eyes flickered at me.

I snorted. "Still waiting on your _soul mate_?" I asked Seth.

"Yes in fact, I don't need for her to knock on the door. I've already found her," Seth said matter-of-factly causing Sue to stop mid-action of picking up her plate.

"You did, did you?" I rolled my eyes.

Seth nodded causing Sue to lift an eyebrow up to her son.

"Well then, I guess I have to meet her to see if she's good enough for you," I stated.

Sue chuckled nervously as she got up. "Right I'm going to go wash these dishes-."

"No it's alright Sue. I'm sure _Mandy_ will be more than happy to do so for you. After all—," Dad turned to me with a look that said _'Do it._' "-you put food on our plates."

Without arguing, I reluctantly agreed and took the plates off Sue.

"You know what this reminds me off?" Seth asked, placing more plates on the sink.

"What's that?" I asked, scrubbing.

"The time we ate all the food mom slaved over for a party that wasn't even for us..."

"...and we got washing dishes for a whole week as a punishment?" I finished for him.

Seth and I looked at each other and laughed. "Exactly," he said, helping me with the dishes.

We finished up with the dishes while Sue and dad did some catching up; exchanging stories. Once we finished, they ushered us outside, ready to leave.

"Well have a good night now. Drive safe!" Sue called after dad who was starting up the car.

Dad nodded back at Sue as she turned back in the house, leaving Seth and I alone.

Seth was looking down on the ground. "Well, I had fun today," he mumbled.

"Me too," I said. Seth looked up and smiled. He pulled me into his chest.

"Have a good night. Sweet dreams Mandy," Seth said, quietly next to my ear.

I chuckled. "You too. I'll see you tomorrow alright?"

I felt Seth nod. "Promise."

As I went to pull back, he tightened his grip on me. "Seth!" I laughed. "Let go! I know you and _love me_ and everything..." I joked.

"You have no idea," Seth muttered under his breath. Whether I was supposed to hear that or not he slowly let go off me and gave me a small smile although it did not quite reach his eyes. "Don't forget your seatbelt."

I rolled my eyes. "Worry-wart," I mumbled as I walked to the car.

* * *

That night, as I tossed and turned on my bed, I heard a wolf cry.

* * *

**Next chapter, Mandy's first day of school where she meets certain people :O ;) **

**ANYWAY, hope you liked it - it was longer and I made Seth give away hints about his feelings for Mandy which I hoped made you guys smile and go "NAW!" at the computer screen ^.^ I'll continue doing that from here on end :P **

**ANYWAY! Review please,**


	6. Jealousy Is Poisonous

**Sorry this took too long, haha. I know I said it was the holidays but I've been busy. Who knew planning a surprise party would take WEEKS!**

**Anyway, hope you like this chapter, It's longer ;) Just so you know, in my story, EVERYONE is in school, except SamxEmily and RachxPaul. I know in the book Steph said that Jared and Kim were older than Seth... but I kind of needed them here... **

**Thank you to all those who review and special thanks to JellyBeane :)**

**

* * *

**

**Jealousy is Poisonous.**

_Jealousy is nothing more than a fear of abandonment_

Biology.

Gym.

Calculus.

Literature.

History.

Art.

Those were my lessons for the day. I had not wanted to get up and out of my bed for I did not sleep at _all_ last night. All night, I tossed and turned, knots forming in my stomach whenever I thought about my dreaded first day of school.

However, when my eyes were finally cooperating after I stumbled out of bed, my hair however was not. Knots were formed so tight around my head, I couldn't get a brush through it. To top it all off, it was raining and I missed the bus.

This day, I knew, was not going to be my day.

I was carefully studying my schedule, and had taken only three steps out of the office door when someone suddenly reached out and crumpled up my schedule before me. I looked up confused...

...to see Seth, looking down at me thoughtfully.

"Don't," he said, "walk in the halls with your head buried in your schedule. You're fresh meat; people will take advantage of you."

I blinked, surprised. "How am I supposed to get to class then?"

Seth gestured to himself. "I'll be your personal tour guide," he said, flashing a grin.

I groaned. Not _this_ again.

"Hey! You should be _thanking_ me! If it wasn't for me, you would've gotten lost in La Push!"

I sighed. "How many times do I have to tell you? I've-,"

"-lived in this place before, blah... blah... blah," Seth finished for me. "I know. But things change."

_You're telling me._

"What do you have first?" he asked, looking over my shoulder.

"Biology with Mr. Jefferson," I muttered.

"Oh," his face fell like he was hoping for something. Before I could say anything, Seth asked, "Were you assigned with a locker?"

"Yeah," I said, showing him the note the lady in the office gave me. "I'm number... 38."

With that, Seth's face lit up. "Sweet, I'm number 36. Follow me, I'll show you where you can put your books."

Seth grabbed the books I was holding as I followed him through the hall as people stared, whispered. Some seemed surprised, some very confused. I kept my eyes on my shoes, not wanting any attention drawn to me. Seth kept looking back at me every five seconds just to make sure I was still with him and didn't get lost along the crowd. I mentally rolled my eyes.

"Sleep well last night?" Seth asked, eyeing me as we pushed our way through.

"I've had worse," I said. "How about you?"

"I've had worse," Seth smirked, copying me. Hate it when he does that.

"Must you?" I asked.

"I must," He smirked.

We continued down the hall as I tried to memorise the place so I don't need Seth to act like a guide dog for me. The students seemed to part away as we walked down, their voices hushed and conversations quietened. I furrowed my eyebrow.

"Here we are," Seth said, rearing to a stop by a line of grey faded lockers. He gave my books back.

"Oh," I said, as I eyed the number 38. "Thanks," I added, stepping in front of him and opening my locker. Seth did the same.

"What do you have after biology?" he asked, getting some of his books.

"Um..." I had to look at my schedule. "Gym."

_Briiiiinnnnnnngggggg!_ The bell rang a pitched shrill signalling it was time for class.

_Yippee_, I thought sarcastically, closing my locker shut.

After gathering our things, Seth took me to building 3- my biology room. He walked me all the way down to the south, opposite to the cafeteria. He stopped in front of a wooden door, students filing in, staring at us in amazement.

"This is it," Seth said, gesturing to the room, looking down on the ground and rocking on his heels.

"Thank you," I said, avoiding the on-lookers.

"Welcome to La Push High, by the way," He said. Come to think of it, he looked like he was stalling. Guess he didn't want to go to class any more than I did.

I nodded absent minded. "Hey Seth...?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why are people staring at us?" I said, gesturing to my classmates already seated and gaping at the door.

Seth shrugged. "Well, they're staring at _me_ because well, _look at me_. How can you not resist _this_?" He joked, motioning to himself. He was wearing his usual shorts but this time, instead of walking around half naked- he had the decency to put on a white tight shirt, making his muscles stand out.

"Get over yourself," I laughed, hitting him in the arm with my book.

"I'm kidding. Honestly, I have no idea," Seth said, leaning on the door frame and crossing his arms across his chest.

"Mr. Clearwater," Said a stern voice, causing Seth to stand himself upright and causing me to jump a little.

A bold, stern looking man carrying a pile of books stood by the doorway behind us. He had beady, little eyes and a small moustache that sat under his crooked, pointy nose. He had square glasses that perched on his nose with a deep set of wrinkles on his forehead.

From his appearance, I'd say he was a teacher.

"Hey Mr. Jefferson," Seth beamed. Jefferson grunted in reply.

"Shouldn't you be in class, Mr. Clearwater?" He questioned in a monotone voice as his piercing gaze met Seth's happy eyes.

"Actually, I was just dropping off young Mandyline over here," Seth said, walking over to me and putting his arm around my shoulders.

Mr. Jefferson's eyes slid from Seth to me. "Hello," I murmured, playing with my necklace out of nervous habit.

"Are you new, Ms...?"

"Haida. Mandyline Haida. And yes, I am. I just transferred from California," I told him.

"Well, I can take it from here Seth," Mr. Jefferson said, stepping in between Seth and I. "Go to class," He added.

"But-," Seth tried to argue.

"Class," Mr. Jefferson said in an icy voice that _dared_ you to deny and find out what the consequences will be.

Mr. Jefferson ushered me in the room, leaving a slumped Seth outside with a pained look.

I gave him an apologetic smile before Jefferson shut the door between us. That loud final thud silenced the whole class.

"Everyone," Mr. Jefferson cried as he called the class to attention. He had put the books down and paced to the front of the room. I turned around and found myself looking at 30 odd pair of eyes. "This is Mandyline. She's new. Please make her feel welcome."

I instantly started playing with the necklace as everyone broke out into whispers. Knowing Seth isn't with me kind of made me feel lonely.

"Quiet please," Mr. Jefferson said, looking bored as ever. "Quiet!" He cried a little louder since the class didn't hear him. "I SAID QUIET!" He yelled.

My ears rung as I cringed away from his voice.

The class hushed.

"Mandyline," He said, facing me. "Will you like to introduce yourself?"

_No._ "Sure..." I walked to the front of the room, feeling everyone's gaze bore on me.

I turned to face them and gulped. The class pretty small, all lined up neatly in rows.

I cleared my throat as the class waited for my address. "I'm Mandy, I just moved here from California and... yeah..." I finished lamely.

Silence.

"Any questions?" Mr. Jefferson asked from behind me.

Half the class put their hands up. "Uh..." Jefferson scanned the class. "Hazel? You have a question?"

A girl with straight jet black hair that flowed to the middle of her back and a side fringe, stood up. She was wearing all black and wore a mischievous grin as her massacred eyes narrowed suspiciously at me. "What's up with you and Clearwater?" she, Hazel, asked.

"We're best friends," I answered quietly, fiddling with the necklace.

Her perfect sculptured eyebrows flew up. "Don't seem like it," The class hollered, agreeing with Hazel.

_What do you mean? _I wanted to ask but kept my mouth shut.

"Okay that will be enough! I have a lesson to teach," Mr. Jefferson cried. "Mandy, you can be seated at that spare table." He pointed to an abandoned table in the middle of the classroom, right behind Hazel.

"Thanks," I murmured.

I handed him my slip the office lady gave me and walked down the aisle. I pulled out the faded blue stool and sat down. Of course he chose this table for me, right in the middle of the classroom where _everyone_ can stare at you.

I inwardly sighed.

I already knew all the stuff Jefferson was teaching so I mostly doodled on my notebook, keeping my head down. I looked around the room and noticed I wasn't the only one _not_ listening. Half the class seemed asleep. Some had their heads on their table; some were passing notes and others were just looking out the window. Only five people seemed to be taking notes.

Finally, the bell rang. Everyone ran out of the room like they were released from prison, eager to get out. There were only a couple who stayed behind.

I was packing up my things when a lanky boy with an easy smile leaned over the aisle to talk to me.

"You're Mandyline right?" He asked, smiling. He looked like any other Quileute guys.

"Mandy," I automatically corrected. I do not like being called by my full name.

"Where's your next class?" he asked. Everyone within two yards away from me turned to look.

"Gym," I grumbled.

"Oh," His face fell. "Well, I'm headed to building six. I can show you the way..."

"Thanks," I said, giving him a tight smile as I hope Seth wouldn't feel hurt. He was the one that wanted to take me on a "tour" around the school, not some tall lanky dude.

"I'm Luke by the way," he added. I nodded.

We walked out of the room. Gah! Everywhere I look I was met by curious stares.

"How you liking La Push so far?" he asked.

"Loving it," I commented.

"It rains like, all year."

"So I see."

"But you get use it."

"Yeah..."

"I could always show you around La Push if you want? Like... after school...?" he offered, looking eager.

I resisted the urge to groan. I have had enough tour guides for one week. Instead I smiled and said, "That's okay. Seth beat you to it."

Luke nodded and didn't comment further. We walked all the way to the north buildings, Luke telling me his life story, until we reached my destination.

He walked me to the change rooms. "That's the girl's locker room," he pointed across the room. "And that's the guy's," He pointed out although it was clearly marked.

I forced a smile on my face as I went inside. _This day just gets better and better, _I thought sarcastically.

I got changed and walked outside where Coach Carter, a huge man with a whistle strapped around his neck, was standing over a sea of students. I hastily went up to him and gave him my slip. He nodded as he read the note.

"Class!" He barked. Everyone hushed. "We have a new student, Mandyline. Mandyline, Class." He gestured. _What a formal introduction,_ I though sarcastically.

I got more stares but this time, I got smiles too.

He called the class in order and made us do warm ups.

* * *

"Excuse me!"

I moved to my left only to hear "Move!"

I quickly moved out of the way as the runner passed me by. I know I'm not good in track, let alone in _any_ sport. But this is just ridiculous.

I loathe PE.

I loathe it with great passion.

But here I am, dragging my feet across a dirt path around the field as everyone ran past me. It's bad enough I'm the world's slowest runner, no need for the universe to prove it to everyone on my first day of school.

"Outta my way," someone panted behind me. I quickly obeyed as I watched a girl with curly hair run past me.

Sigh, how do they do that? They run so effortless who, unlike me, looked like an anchor was tied around my waist and was trying to run with it. Or I was tied to a brick wall and I wasn't moving at all, just watching as all the runners run effortlessly past me.

I had Seth to do all this for me. Out of us two, Seth was definitely the most fit and most outgoing. When were younger, he always encouraged me to go outside but I always declined, preferring to be indoors. It's not like I _hated_ the outdoors, it's just... I guess it kind of scared me when I was a kid. Most accidents happen outdoors. Falling over and scrapping your knee across pavement, falling out of trees, car accidents...

I gulped back that last thought. I do _not_ want to think about that right now.

As I jogged, I watched as the last people disappear out of my sight as they bent a gentle trial. I looked back behind to see if I was coming last...

...and stumbled over a ditch and fell on my knees.

"Woah!" I heard a husky voice from behind me.

Great, just great.

"You okay?" The voice was getting closer. I tried righting myself up but saw a hand stretched out towards me instead.

The hands were muscular and strong. I hoped it was Seth as I took it but was left disappointed to find that his body temperature was normal and not abnormal like I hoped.

I looked up and saw a boy about my age with dark, shaggy brown hair. He was pretty cute with his dark, deep set of eyes and russet toned skin with two dimples marked on his cheeks.

Nope, not Seth- _someone even better. _I found myself staring at his lips which were full and a natural rose colour that most girls would kill for.

"Are you okay?" he asked, again.

I blushed as I mentally slapped myself for staring at his lips. "I'm fine," I said, rubbing my knees.

The boy smiled. "Quite a fall you took there," he commented as he eyed my grazed knee.

"Yeah... I'm not- PE isn't- I-I-I suck at-," _Oh my god!_ "...and- and- I'm stuttering too much aren't I?" I looked up, flustered by my actions.

He didn't have a chance to reply_- thank god-_ because just then, a crowd of runners came running by the trial. The boy grabbed my arm just in time.

"Geez," he laughed. "They take these things way too seriously."

"I agree." I nodded, as we watched them disappear.

"I'm Daniel," He introduced, extending his hand out.

"Mandy." I took it.

"You're that new girl right? The one who transferred from... Florida?" He asked. I looked down at my hand which he was still holding onto and bit my lip to stop the smile that was forming.

_He's holding my hand,_ I thought gleefully.

_Quick, Mandy! The boy just asked you a question!_ My conscience told me.

I instantly let go of his hand and answered. "C-C-California. I transferred from California."

"Oh yeah, that's right. Sorry," He laughed.

"It's nothing. It's alright..." I said, tucking my hair behind my ear. Oh my god, I'm dying!

"That's pretty cool," He commented.

"What is? Florida? I mean-," I found that I can't focus with him around. "-California?"

"No, I-I mean your necklace," He said, looking at my neck.

"Oh!" I cried, fingering my necklace.

"Although, living in California or Florida would be pretty cool too," He smirked.

I laughed. "Thanks. I got the necklace from Seth, see?" I showed him the serpent. "'S' for Seth."

He went quiet and I got worried that I offended him somehow. We walked in silence for a minute or two as I silently panicked, a cloud of tension forming over our heads.

But then he asked suddenly: "Okay, curiosity is killing me," He told me honestly. "What's-,"

"-the story with me and Seth?" I finished for him. Should've known.

He looked down, embarrassed. I sighed.

"You get it a lot," He said. He didn't say it as a question but as a statement.

"I do. But if you must... We're best friends," I said, answering his previous question.

"Really?" He looked shocked.

"That shocking?" I pointed out.

"No, no, no, no. It was just- Seth _only_ hangs out with his gang. I've never seen him talk to anyone outside his group before."

"So, it _is_ shocking?"

"...yeah," He reluctantly agreed.

I laughed. "Yeah, everyone else was shocked too."

We were cut short –much to my disappointment- by a high pitched whistle.

"You two, _hurry up!_" Coach Carter barked.

* * *

Calculus and Literature went by a blur. All throughout class, I thought about Daniel and our little encounter in Gym. However, after those two classes, I started to recognise the faces of my classmates. There was always someone brave enough to come up to me and introduce themselves. I didn't mind though, atleast I didn't need to walk around with my head buried in my schedule.

I sat next to a girl in both those classes; I think her name was Ivy. Ivy was shorter than me, with tanned skin and brown hair that sat on her shoulders. She was slim and had big amber eyes.

She was prattling on about the teachers; which ones were the nice ones, which one were the strict ones and going on about the school systems. She pointed at each and every single building we passed.

"...and this is the cafeteria." She was saying as she opened up the doors of the cafeteria. The cafeteria was buzzing with different conversations and was small, compared to the cafeteria I was accustomed to back in California. The cafeteria was split into two, making a little aisle straight down the centre. At the end of that aisle, was the table that the food were sold.

"The cafeteria here might be...a _bit_ different to one you have in California..." She said, eyeing the aisle.

'A _bit_ different' was an understatement.

She started walking down the aisle, as I reluctantly tagged along next to her.

"You see," She whispered. "This little aisle were walking on, I like to call it the _catwalk_. As you walk down to get your food, all eye is on you - judging you about the way you walk or the way you wear your clothes."

I looked down at my own clothes. I was wearing casual, just jeans and a jacket. I prayed that no one was judging me, although I _was_ the new girl... first impression count for everything. I looked around me and sure enough, every eye was on me. As I made my way down, I focused on my footing. I do not want to stumble in front of these watchful eyes.

We finally made it to the line, and I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. Ivy handed me a tray, but I declined.

I strained my neck around the room looking for Seth, as I waited for Ivy to get her food. I immediately spotted them. They stuck out like a sore thumb. I spotted him and his friends, sitting by the back corner of the room. Everyone seemed to be there; Quil, Jacob, Embry, Kim, Jared, Brady Collin...

Seth suddenly looked up and met my gaze as if sensing I was looking at him; his face instantly lit up. He stood up and waved, causing the whole table to look up. I received more curious stares from the people around me.

I ignored them and smiled back to Seth and the others.

"Uh... Ivy?" Ivy turned to look at me just as she was finishing up. "I'll see you later?" I asked.

"Oh, uh..." She looked around the room as if she was looking for someone. I waited, impatiently. "Yeah, okay sure," She finally said, her face dropping a little.

I started walking up to Seth, just as Seth started walking towards me. I was keeping my focus on him, grateful that I'm seeing him after half the day without him by my side, when a figure cut in front of me.

I stopped in my tracks just in time.

"Whoa, easy there Mandy," Daniel steadied me.

I looked up at him. "Sorry. I—you just- You came out of nowhere..."

Daniel laughed. "It's alright. Hey, you want to sit with me and my group today?" He asked, pointing to a table on my right.

I looked over and saw Luke and Ivy along with Hazel (the girl with the big mouth in Biology) and another girl whom I didn't know the name of, sitting on the table. They were all eyeing me.

"Uh..." I looked behind Daniel and saw Seth, looking at me with his eyebrows up.

_What're you doing?_ His eyes questioned.

I shrugged.

The thing with me and Seth is we can communicate without words. We have mastered it ever since we were four.

I tried battling out the pros and cons. Either sit with Daniel who has an alluring smile and a set of lips that I would kill for, or sitting with Seth...

I bit my lip. Oh, that's hard. After a minute of thinking my mind was made up.

"Um, you know what?" I looked back at Daniel. _Sorry Seth._ "I'd love to."

"Awesome," Daniel smiled. He led me to the table and I turned back to Seth who looked bewildered –and_ hurt_- to give him an apologetic smile. I turned to walk, feeling Seth's eyes bore on the back of my head.

"Guys," Daniel said as we reached his table. "This is Mandy."

Hazel rolled his eyes. "No really? I never would've thought. It's not like anyone's been talking about the new girl or anything," she said sarcastically.

"Cut the sarcasm, Hazel," Ivy scolded Hazel.

"Make me," Hazel smirked across the table.

"Uh... Hey Mandy," Luke said, getting up. "Welcome to the table. Excuse Hazel, you'll eventually get use to her."

"_Eventually_," Daniel repeated. Hazel flashed me a grin.

"Thanks," I said, sitting down.

"By the way, this here is Jess..." the other girl muttered to no one in particular.

"OH sorry, Jess!" Daniel exclaimed.

The girl named Jess scowled playfully. She was pretty slim, considering the food on her tray which was nearly as bad as Seth's appetite. She had chocolate brown eyes that seemed to sparkle with a set of high cheekbones.

"As you should!" she cried.

"Mandy, this is Jessamine," Daniel introduced. Although the introduction was clearly to _me_, he was eyeing Jessamine.

"But, call me Jess," Jess said.

I nodded. "But Jessamine is an _awesome_ name!" I argued.

Jess laughed. "Mandyline is an awesome name..." She pointed out.

I laughed. "Too long."

"Tell me about it. No one can be bothered to say Jessamine. It's such a mouth full!"

"I wouldn't mind saying Jessamine..." Daniel muttered quietly as he sat down next to me. I don't know if I heard him right but I was under the impression that he liked her.

I was disappointed.

"Aren't you hungry, Mandy?" Luke asked.

"Not really..." I answered truthfully.

"Eugh, this food tastes like my grandma's foot," Hazel pushed her tray away.

"...and you would know that how?" Ivy challenged.

Hazel shot ivy a sarcastic look while everyone laughed.

Daniel leaned towards me. "Cafeteria food here has a really..._unique_ flavour," he said.

All I could do was smile. He was so close to me...

"I can relate. Food in California was gross," I said. "Which is why I brought lunch from home," I pulled out my chicken sandwich.

Everyone laughed. "Someone's smart," Luke pointed out. "See, I would bring food from home if mom could actually _cook_."

"Ugh, tell me about it!" Jess said. "That's one of the main reasons why I eat so much in school. I know this food tastes like crap, but it's better than what my mom whips up."

While everyone broke into a conversation of learning how to cook and how cool it would be like to be a chef, I found my eyes kept drifting to Seth's from across the room.

Seth gave me a small, sad smile. _Sorry Seth_, I thought as I wished we had some sort of telepathy going on.

I remember when we were younger; Seth and I tried to pass telepathic thoughts to each other.

* * *

"_If you had any power in the whole universe, what would it be?" Seth asked me, pushing his round glasses up to his nose. _

_It was once again raining in La Push and I was over Seth's house to kill the time. We decided to play twenty questions just for the fun of it. Seth is up to his fourteenth question. _

'_Um..." I thought about it for the moment, putting my finger on my chin. "I'd say... the power to fly." _

_Seth scrunched up his face. I narrowed my eyes at him. "What?" I demanded. _

"_Nothing!" Seth cried. "Next quest-!" _

"_SETH! Tell me!" I interrupted, scowling. _

"_No," Seth said, crossing his arms. He is SO stubborn!_

"_Do it!" _

"_Make me," Seth stuck his tongue out. _

_I punched him in the arm. "Ouch!" He yelled. _

"_Tell me or I'll hit harder..." I threatened. _

_Seth cringed. "Why flying?" he blurted out, rubbing his arm._

"_Because then you can touch the clouds and go flying with the birds! Oh, and flying is way faster than running. We could have a race and everything!" I said enthusiastically. _

_Seth didn't look impressed. "I could think of something way better!" _

"_Oh?" _

_Seth nodded. "Have you ever heard of... telepathy?" _

"_A telephone? Of course I have!" I said. _

"_No, stupid! Telepathy," He said more slowly. _

_I shook my head. _

"_It's when," he explained. "we can read each other's thoughts and talk to each other using our brains!" _

"_Whoa! That is cool!" I said. _

"_Yep. I saw it on Cartoon Network once. They used telepathy to defeat this evil villain!" Seth cried. _

"_Do you think maybe WE could do it?" I questioned. _

"_I'm not sure. Then again, it WAS on TV. Everything on TV is real," Seth said a matter of fact. _

_I nodded. "Okay let's try," I suggested. __I tried saying his name. _"Can you hear me?" 

"_No... yell louder," he suggested. _

_I said it again in my head, but this time louder. _

_Seth shook his head, frustrated. "Maybe that's too hard. Say something more easy like..." Seth looked around the room.. "... an apple." _

_I thought of the word apple. "Hear me nooowwww?" I questioned. _

_Seth shook his head again. _

_

* * *

_

For hours on end we would sit across each other for hours on end, constantly guessing what the other person was thinking.

I smiled at the memory. Oh, the good old days...

"... play twenty questions?" Daniel was saying, reeling me out of my thoughts.

I only caught half of it. "What?" I asked dumbly.

"Twenty questions? You, me?" He asked. Wow, it was like he read my mind!

"Oh," I chuckled. "Sure."

I looked back at Seth to see that he was still looking at me. I turned away from him.

"Um... what's your favourite colour?" I asked, starting the game.

Daniel and I played twenty questions for half of lunch. So far, I knew that his favourite colour is blue, he has a pet Labrador named Shadow, he likes to play football, he loves pizza and he has a little brother.

The more I found out about him, the more I thought to myself: _Do _I like him?

**Seth POV**

"... oh yeah, thats alright too. I usually listen to rock, R&B, you know, all that?" Daniel was saying to Mandy.

_My_ Mandy.

Lucky for me, I had sensitive hearing. So even if there were ten tables between us, I could still hear everything Daniel was saying to Mandy.

_"Oh yeah, I listen to rock, R&B..." _I imitated Daniel in a childish voice.

"Okay dude," Embry said. "Immature much?"

"Oh, shut up!" I snapped at him.

"Calm down," Quil said gently.

"I AM CALM!" I yelled, causing people on the next table to look at me.

"Seth you don't want to explode here..." Jacob said quietly.

Everyone agreed.

"...especially when Kim is around..." Jared implied, putting an over protective arm around his imprint.

Lucky bastard.

"Jared stop, I don't think we're helping!" Kim whispered yelled at him, under his arm.

"I can't help it," Jared whispered back, oblivious that I could hear them.

Kim scowled turned to a smile. "I know you're only trying to protect me..." Kim was saying but was cut by Jared's mouth on hers.

Ugh. I turned my head away.

"Eww, you guys!" Brady cried. He threw bread at their direction. "I think I just lost my appetite..."

Brady pushed his tray away.

Then he stared at it.

And stared at it.

"Oh hell!" He pulled it back towards him again. "No matter how crappy this food tastes and how disgusting the sight is before me!" –he gestured towards Kim and Jared—"I can never push food away."

Collin laughed next him. "I hear ya brother!" Collin hollered, clapping Brady on the back.

I rolled my eyes and tuned my attention back to Mandy and Daniel.

"What was your dream when you were little?" Daniel was asking Mandy.

"Um..." _Flying_, I thought at the same time when Mandy said "Flying."

"Flying?" Daniel asked.

Mandy nodded, smiling. God, her smile was blinding.

"Yep!" she exclaimed. "I had this whole dream about joining the birds one day. When I was like, five, I was determined to prove to Seth-," I smiled as she said my name. "-that I could fly. So I climbed up a tree..."

"You didn't," Daniel cried. I smiled.

"...and jumped off," Mandy finished.

"Holy crap! Did you fly?" Daniel asked, jokingly.

I laughed quietly to myself.

"Nope, I got something better," Mandy said sarcastically. "A broken arm."

Daniel laughed. I frowned. How dare he laugh? Mandy _broke_ her arm for Pete's sake!

I started to tremble.

"Dude," Collin grabbed my wrist. "Stop!"

"Wish I could..." I said though gritted teeth.

"Geez, having an imprint must suck!" Brady said, looking at me.

"You say that now..." Jared said, looking at Kim.

That was the last straw! I can't stand having to look at Kim and Jared being all lovey-dovey around each other.

I grabbed my tray.

**Mandy POV**

"He's coming..." Hazel sang, looking at someone behind me.

"Who?" I asked a bit rudely. I couldn't help it, Daniel and I were talking and Hazel just interrupts!

"I think he's angry at us..." She said, ignoring my question.

"Who is?" Daniel asked, looking around.

"Seth," Jess answered for Hazel.

"Seth? Seth Clearwater?" Luke asked, exasperated.

"Yeah, he looks... I don't know... not very happy?" Ivy suggested.

"Why would he be angry at us?" I asked, frowning as I looked behind me. Sure enough, Seth was striding towards us.

"No, not _you_ Mandy -I think his angry at _us_," Hazel said, gesturing to the rest of the table.

Daniel shot her a questioning look.

"Maybe he's just going to the trash..." Luke suggested. I prayed that his was true.

I held my breath and mentally crossed my arms as I heard Seth's footsteps coming closer and closer towards the table.

"Hey guys!" Seth boomed enthusiastically. He set his tray down on the table and wedged in between me and Daniel.

I let out an audible sigh. Too good to be true!

"Uh... hey..." Everyone mumbled, looking confused as ever.

I bit my lip and closed my eyes. What the hell is he doing here?

"Hey, I'm Seth!" He said gleefully. "What's your name, _man_?" Seth questioned Daniel, turning his back to me.

OH MY GOD!

"Daniel," Daniel said, extending his arm out.

Seth smiled a tight smile and grabbed his hand. "That's a _great_ name," I picked up a bit of sarcasm there. They shook hands.

"Owww-ahhh. Ouch," Daniel looked like he was in pain.

I looked down at their hands. Seth's grip looked a bit too tight around Daniel's. "Uh, Seth? You can let go now!" Daniel said, cringing.

I chuckled nervously and tried to pull Seth away. "Okay, I think that's enough ... _shaking_... don't you, Seth?" I gave him a look that said _'Let go!'_

I pulled their hands free. Seth robotically let go of Daniel's red hands.

The whole table stared down in shock. Ugh, kill me now! I sank deeper in my chair as Ivy shot me a '_What the hell?'_ look.

All throughout lunch, Seth talked. He babbled on about _everything_. He wouldn't shut up! He mostly babbled on about our friendship together back when we were younger. _"Mandy this... Mandy that.. We did this... We did that..."_ Every time Daniel would try to talk to me, Seth would butt in. Seth continued to chatter as the whole table were staring bug-eyed at him.

I looked over at Seth's table, pleading for help to his friends but they were also looking at Seth bewildered. They all looked at me and shot me an apologetic smiled. I signalled for them to drag Seth away before I kill him with my bare hands and they all shook their heads timidly at me.

Longest. Worst. Lunch. Of. My. LIFE!

The bell finally rang after what felt like a millennium. I don't think I have ever been relieved to get to class before.

Barely a 'good-bye' to my new friends –although, I doubted they still wanted to be friends after what just happened- I bolted.

I heard Seth say my name, but I continued to run to class.

**Seth POV**

She ran away from me. Mandy ran away from me.

I was still gaping after her in the cafeteria when Daniel walked up to me.

"Nice try, _man_," He patted me on the shoulder with a smirk. He turned to walk away.

I was about to lunge for him when my brothers came and held me back. "Whoa!" Jacob said, grabbing on my shirt.

"She ran away from me..." I gritted through my teeth, trembling with anger.

Quil snorted. "Gee, I wonder why..."

I went to punch Quil but Brady grabbed my arm. "Okay, I think you need to relax..."

"Yeah man. Go ditch the next class and go for a run," Collin suggested.

"No! I have to talk to Mandy!" I argued.

"She'll be here. We'll keep an eye on her- Just go before you expose us all!" Embry said lowly.

They all pushed me out the door and out off the school grounds.

**Mandyline POV**

Stupid, stupid, _stupid_, Seth! Embarrassing me like that! What the hell did I ever do to him?

"Mandy!" Someone yelled.

I kept walking. "Mandy!" The voice was coming closer and I quickened my pace.

"Mandy!" Someone grabbed my arm and I turned around to give Seth a piece of my mind...

...But only to find Daniel looking down at me with worry.

"Mandy, are you okay?" he asked.

I let out a sigh of relief. "Yeah... yeah..." He was still holding onto my arm. _I am now_,I thought.

"Oh that's good. You left so quickly..."

I nodded.

"What's your next class?" He asked.

"History," I mumbled.

"Can I walk you to class?"

"Yeah."

Daniel and I finished off our last questions of twenty-questions as we walked to class.

"And last question..." He was saying as we stood at the door of my history classroom. "If someone was to _maybe_ ask you out,would you say yes?"

Oh my god! Play cool, play cool...

I cleared my throat. "_Maybe_ I would..." I said, slyly.

Daniel laughed. "Alright, I'll see you around okay?" He turned and walks away as I stared back.

Was he trying to _maybe_ ask me out?

I felt giddy at the thought of it. And just like that, my thoughts of Seth were gone.

As I sat down in my seat in history I couldn't sit still. All through my head was _Daniel, Daniel, Daniel..._ I wondered what his perfect first date is. Did he maybe like me back? Was my hair okay?

"Seth?" The teacher called out, pulling me out of my thoughts. I had forgotten the teacher's name.

"Has anyone seen Seth Clearwater?" He asked, scanning the class.

Everyone turned to look around them. Seth? He was in this class? I looked around me too. No site of Seth.

Although, the thoughts of Seth made me think of Daniel and what happened at lunch all over again. Anger resurfaced.

* * *

History went by a blur to me as I thought about the many things I would say to Seth that would make him apologise for his atrocious behaviour at lunch today.

I was walking to Art when someone popped a yellow daffodil in my vision. I stopped and looked up. Seth was looking down at me with a sad expression while holding a daffodil.

"I'm sorry," He said sincerely. "I'm sorry for acting like the way I acted back there, I'm sorry for embarrassing you and I'm sorry for not being there in History to explain myself to you."

I scowled and crossed my arms. "I picked a flower for you...?" He gave me a small hopeful smile.

Oh yeah. Did I mention that Seth was taught to apologise with flowers?

"Why?" I asked. I didn't need to explain further as to what I was referring to.

**Seth POV**

Because I love you and I want you all to myself. Because I don't like the way you look at Daniel – it's like getting stabbed in the heart over and over again. Because I hate how you gave all your attention to Daniel and not me. Because I hate how when you say Daniel you seem to have that dreamy look in your eyes that's meant to be for _me._...

I wanted so badly to say those to Mandy but I couldn't...

**Mandyline POV**

"Well?" I asked again as he continued to stare at me.

"Because- because..." He stuttered.

"Because...?" I pressed on.

"Because, I-,"

"Mandy!" Daniel cried, interrupting Seth. He veered to my left and put his arm around me. "What's your next class?"

I looked back at Seth to see him looking at the ground, taking deep breaths.

"Um... Art. You?" I said, not taking my eyes off Seth. What is he doing? He seems to be counting to ten.

"I have Art too!" He cried. This got my attention.

Seth whipped his head up. I guess it got his attention too. "Really?" I asked, eagerly.

Daniel nodded. "Shall we?" He said, leading me to the Art rooms. We walked by Seth who looked speechless as we brushed passed him.

He dropped the daffodil. As our eyes met, he looked like he was in pain. His eyes bore onto mine in agony, pleading at me. _Stay_, they told me.

I shook my head and continued walking down the hall with Daniel.

* * *

All through art I couldn't concentrate. My stomach felt hollow and deep. Daniel talked animatedly next to me but my mind kept wondering off. The teacher informed me that Seth was supposedly in this class too but he never showed up. I started to get worried.

When the final bell rang signalling the end of school, I parted ways with Daniel and found the daffodil lying lifelessly on the ground where Seth had dropped it.

I picked it up and twirled the single flower around my finger.

* * *

"Seth!" I banged on the door again. "SETH! Open up! I know you're in here!"

I was at the Clearwater's, trying to reason with my best friend. After I found the daffodil, I ran to Seth's house. I feel horrible at how I treated him. "SETH!" I knocked again, desperately.

"SE-!"

"Mandy!" Sue opened the door. "Knock any harder and you'd have knocked the door over!"

"Where's Seth? He wasn't at school and I got worried... Is he here? Is Seth here?" I asked frantically, trying to see past over her head.

"He's up there," Sue said, pointing up to the Seth's room.

"THANK YOU!" I yelled as I ran past Sue and up the stairs. The house hasn't changed much, so I knew my way around it. I ran passed Leah's room and knocked frantically at Seth's door.

"Seth, I'm sorry!" I yelled as banged on the door.

"SETH! Open up!" I waited. "Seth please?"

Silence.

"Seth, IF YOU DON'T OPEN THE DOOR, I WILL—!" I twisted the knob. Huh, it was open.

I pushed the door open to find it empty. Seth's room wasn't like most guys. You'd expect it to be messy with play boy bunny posters on the wall but instead his room was practically stripped bare. Everything was plain white. White walls, white sheets... In fact, it looked like he hardly sleeps in here at all! His room only consisted of a king sized bed in the left corner of the room, a desk, and a closet. Beside his bed was a side table with a lamp and two pictures on it.

His room looked like a hotel room.

I walked over to the table to have a closer look at the only two photos he had here. It was of us- one photo was of me and Seth when we were seven stuffing muffins on each other's faces, playing outside in the backyard trees, with our cubby house. I persuaded my dad to build one after mom would always tell us off for sitting in front of the TV all day. The next photo was a recent photo of me. This photo was taken on my sixteenth birthday, last year. It was a close up of my smiling face after dad brought out my birthday cake.

"It's my favourite photo," I heard Seth say.

I jumped and saw Seth outside by his window. He was sitting on his roof, looking afar.

He wasn't looking at me, yet he knew what I doing. That was a bad sign. Seth used to sit on his roof when something was bothering him. He came out there to think; to clear his head.

I put the photos down and climbed out the window to join him. We sat in silence for minute.

"Been ages since I've been up here. I forgot how peaceful it is..." Seth commented, still not looking at me.

"Yeah..." Seth usually sat up here when we were fighting. Like we are now.

"I'm sorry..." I suddenly said, playing with the hem of my jacket. I felt stupid for saying it. Not only half an hour ago, _he_ was saying sorry to me.

"It's not your fault," He said quietly.

"It is."

"No it isn't. I shouldn't have acted like that."

"I shouldn't have left you when you were trying to apologize."

"I shouldn't butt in when you're trying to make new friends..."

I turned to look at him as he did the same. "Was that it?" I asked incredulously.

"Was that what?" he questioned.

"Were you afraid that I was going to replace you?"

He turned away from me and knitted his eyebrows together. He thought for a minute as I studied his profile. Seth's eyes were focused beyond somewhere and his hair swished when the wind blew. He bit his lip; contemplating. His eyes finally met mine and his cheeks darkened.

"Yeah..." he said slowly as if he wanted to say something else. The way his cheeks darkened made me think it was because of embarrassment.

I scooted closer to him and put my head on his shoulders for reassurance. He automatically put his arms around me.

"I would never..." I promised him.

* * *

**Pfft, do YOU think it was because of embarrassment? :P **

**Review :) **


End file.
